Wedding Week Walk
by RaucousLaughter
Summary: Ron and Hermione are getting married! Ron reveals he's more grown-up than Hermione expects and a famous wedding guest threatens to ruin things for them. I started this story as a fluffy one-shot and it turned into a lot more! Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing and for all the wonderful feedback! J.K. Rowling owns these fine folks, I just love them.
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow was a flutter of activity the week before Ron and Hermione's wedding. Everyone ran around the place like chickens with their heads cut off, Mrs. Weasley shouting non-stop about all the chores that needed doing. Upon their arrival, The Grangers insisted that such a fuss needn't be made over them, but Mr. Weasley assured them it was their pleasure to host such wonderful people and that nothing less than a fuss would suffice. He'd forced them to sit on the sofa while he made them tea, assuming they had to be exhausted from all the Muggle driving. Hermione had warned her parents that Mr. Weasley was quite a muggle enthusiast, something they'd picked up on in their previous encounters with Ron's father. The Grangers were quite certain that all this pampering was borne of Arthur's fascination, rather than the fact that their daughter was marrying his youngest son. Her mother was absolutely charmed by the Burrow and the Weasleys. They'd visited before, of course, but never for such a grand occasion. While the Grangers sat and enjoyed a lovely tea, Harry, Ginny, George, Angelina, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and even Ron and Hermione themselves were set to task. Fleur, Ginny, and Hermione had been instructed to trim the garden and hang lights in the backyard.

"Before you complain, Fleur, know that we went through this for _your_ wedding as well," said Ginny, wiping sweat from her brow.

"oo's complaining?" she asked.

"I suppose I am," Ginny admitted. A glowering look from Hermione told her it was the wrong thing to say. "On your behalf," Ginny clarified giving her bushy-haired friend a smile. "You shouldn't be out here doing this!"

"I don't mind, honestly," said Hermione.

"You and Ronald should be inside together 'aving tea with your parents," Fleur put in.

"Why did Mum want the attic cleaned out anyway?" Ginny asked. Cleaning the attic had been a chore designated especially to Ron. "It's not like anyone will be going up there!"

"It's the ghoul," said Hermione. "He's been unbelievably loud over the last week. Apparently he's been throwing boxes and things. Your mum's under the impression that once the clutter is removed, he'll have less to make noise with."

"Fair point," Ginny replied. "But last time your parents were here, they loved the ghoul!"

"I don't know about that," said Hermione. "I think they just wished they could fix his teeth."

The girls all laughed.

"I hope Dad's not scaring them off, your parents, I mean," Ginny remarked.

"Oh no, never! They adore him, and your mum!"

"And ickle ronniekins," said Ginny.

"Ha Ha! Yes, they _are_ fond of him."

"I suppose he can be quite charming when he puts his mind to it," Ginny said.

"Yes," Hermione blushed.

"Eee gets it from Bill," said Fleur.

"They both get it from our Dad," Ginny mused. "How else could he have snagged Mum. Dad's suaver than he'd have us think."

"You are quite ze daddy's girl, Ginevra," Fleur commented, smiling.

"It's true, I confess," said Ginny. "Someone had to protect me from the mutiny of six older brothers. Mum always set the punishments, but it was Dad who comforted me. It was always in good fun of course, with the boys... but to a child, it could seem quite overwhelming at times. You know how Fred and George are. Well, were. Dad and I have only gotten closer since.. since Fred's death. There are times I feel I'd give anything to have him try out an exploding toffee on me or something."

"You are lucky to have such a wonderful, big family," said Hermione after a moment.

"They're your family too, Hermione. I'm happy to have you as a sister. And you, Fleur," Ginny grinned at the two women beside her. If you'd asked Ginny Weasley two years ago whether or not she'd enjoy having Fleur Delacour in the family, she would have scoffed. Now, after so much had happened, she felt a real kinship with the part _veela_. She felt truly blessed to have such wonderful women in her life, but none more than Hermione, who'd always seemed a sister to her.

"Hermione," called Ron, stepping out from the house. "Come take a break! Your mum and dad want to see you. Hell, I want to see you, I haven't talked to you all morning!"

"Go," said Ginny, nodding towards the house. "The flowers look nice, we're almost done with the garden. I think Crookshanks took care of the gnomes, and Charlie mowed the grass earlier. Fleur and I can take care of the lights." Fleur nodded as well.

"Thank you," said Hermione, standing, her legs wobbly from crouching for so long. Her heart fluttered as she walked towards Ron, who radiated warmth in her direction. It was amazing to her that after so many years and after spending so much time together, he still had this affect on her. In the time they'd been a couple, these feelings seemed only to have increased. This was just one of the many reasons why Hermione knew that Ron was the one for her. She fell into his arms and they made their way inside. Ron smelled of the attic, and there was dust in his ginger hair.

"There you are, sweetie," Her mother said kindly, standing from her seat on the sofa and stretching her arms out to her daughter. Hermione hugged her and squeezed in between her parents. Ron took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Molly's certainly kept you busy," Arthur said, entering from the kitchen. "Tea?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Hermione said, Ron nodded. Arthur ducked back into the kitchen, returning with two extra tea cups. Dr. Granger poured tea and beamed at his daughter and soon to be son in-law. But before he could congratulate them on their upcoming nuptials or even ask how their day was going, they were interrupted.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley's voice bellowed from three floors up. "You were meant to empty all the bins, don't just sit there... the Grangers will be here any minute. There's work to be done."

"Already here, Molly!" Dr. Granger said waving upwards to Mrs. Weasley.

"Blimey, Mum, I was only having a cup of tea with my future in-laws."

"Oh, Dear me. Jean, Richard, do forgive me. I didn't realize you'd already arrived." Molly sprinted down the stairs. "I'm hardly dressed for company, yet. I'll go and change. Ron, as soon as you're finished with tea, the broom cupboard needs organizing."

"Broom cupboard?"

"Yes, it's ghastly in there. Don't mind if I steal him away from you a bit more, Hermione, dear. There's simply too much to do!"

"I can help him," she said sweetly.

"Nonsense," Molly said. "I really need _your_ help preparing the kitchen."

"Have you gone mad, Mum?" It was George who spoke, poking his head out of his old room. "I can hear you all the way up here. Not to mention your voice is about three decibels higher than usual." George disappeared and reappeared right in front of Hermione's mother, who jumped a bit, then laughed.

"Oh, hello George," Dr. Granger said smiling.

"Why don't you set them to task as well," George asked his mother nodding at the Grangers.

"Of course not, George, they're guests!"

"And Hermione's not?" he asked.

"Well, of course she is..."

"And don't you think that Hermione and Ron might like to relax, to have some time alone together whilst they contemplate the enormous, life-changing step they'll be taking just days from now?" George was grinning so mischievously it was infectious. His face hadn't held that wily gaze for quite some time.

"Oh, you're right," said Molly. "Sorry about that. I'm not sure what came over me. I just have so much on my mind..."

"Go change, Mum. I'll entertain our glorious guests," offered George.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Molly going back upstairs to change out of her working clothes.

"So, George, what's new in the world of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?_" Hermione's father asked. "Any chance of creating some sugar-free skiving snakboxes?'

"Never really thought about it," George said, "but I suppose there's the cavity-conscious wizard out there who might enjoy that sort of thing." George gave his youngest brother a look. He was clearly telling Ron to take Hermione and get out of there for a while. This was not lost on her. She guzzled the rest of her tea, trying not to to be impolite, but she was desperate for some time alone with Ron.

"Sorry, Mum, Dad, Arthur, would you excuse us for a while? Ron and I are going to take a walk." Hermione said. Calling Mr. Weasley, 'Arthur,' was not something Hermione thought she would ever get used to, but he insisted.

"Of course, love. See you back here for lunch," Dr. Granger kissed her daughter.

Ron and Hermione quietly exited through the back door.

"Oh, no! Go back inside! Tell her we're almost finished. We really don't need help, you two," Ginny said seeing them, fearing her mother had sent them outside to work on the garden.

"We're going for a walk," Ron said. "George saved us. There's still a lot to do, so don't be surprised if you're given even more of a load."

As if on cue, Molly stuck her head out the bedroom window and hollered down. "When you're done out there, come in and help Bill with the kitchen. Then tidy the broom cupboard with George and Angelina."

"And so it continues," said Ginny, but she was smiling.

"Alright, Mum!" She yelled up brightly. "See you two at lunch?" she asked Ron and Hermione.

"That's the plan," replied Hermione.

"You know, _I_ never miss a meal," said Ron. Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes. Ginny returned to her work on the garden.

"Why don't we go down to the village, Ottery St. Catchpole. I've always liked it."

"Alright," said Ron. "I suppose we don't look do conspicuous. We'll blend in fine with the muggles." Hermione nodded. They were both wearing Weasley jumpers and worn jeans. They headed down into the little town, hand in hand, and walked towards a small play park where several children were running and playing gleefully. Ron looked a tad nervous as Hermione led him towards the swings, but he sat down in one anyway, his long legs bent, his toes in the sand. Hermione's legs barely touched. She swung gently, leaving her feet to trail on the ground, while Ron sat still.

"Can you believe we're about to get married?" she asked.

"Sometimes I can't believe you said 'yes'!"

"Ronald! Of course I said 'yes.' Honestly, you know I don't like it when you get down on yourself."

"I'm joking," he said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Brings back... less than happy memories," she said.

"Well, right now I'm more than happy."

"Me too. Are you nervous?"

"Not to marry you! But perhaps a little about having to deal with Auntie Muriel. Not to mention some of the other notorious family members. We're quite a bunch. See what you're getting into!"

"I can't wait to be a Weasley," said Hermione.

"I think you've always been one," Ron replied. "You've always been a part of my family, anyway. And now, yes, you'll really be a true Weasley."

"I'm not sure I'll really _fee_l like a Weasley without the red hair," Hermione commented.

"Well, who knows. Maybe our children will have red hair," said Ron.

"Our children?" asked Hermione.

"Well yeah, I'd love to have some little ones, wouldn't you?" he said, grinning. He was watching several children attempt to cross the monkey bars.

"Yes, I do. I just... _you _think about that sort of thing?" Hermione was truly amazed by the man sitting next to her. Ron nodded.

"See, I've got a bigger emotional range than a teaspoon!"

"I only ever thought that when you were a teenager!"

"You did have a point. I did go through a daft phase. Seemed to last...oh, seventeen years."

"It didn't take you _that_ long," Hermione said. "We both certainly had our childish moments."

"Hark, what was that? Hermione Granger admitting she was wrong about something..." Ron nudged her teasingly in the ribs.

"Ron! I'm always first to admit when I'm wrong."

"Or second._ I _usually call you out first."

"That's one of the many things I love about you."

"I do love that we can fight."

"I rather enjoy it," said Hermione.

"See, you'll fit right in with the Weasleys," said Ron.

"Want to swing?" asked Hermione.

"Huh?"

Hermione began to swing, slowly at first, then higher and higher. She hollered out like a little girl, the wind whizzing through her hair. She was going so fast, she felt a little chilly from the wind. Ron hadn't joined in. He watched her, stunned. Hermione was swinging very high, now and finally she went for it. She jumped off mid-swing and landed straight into the sand, gracefully.

"You won't touch a broom, but you'll fly through the air that way," said Ron, shaking his head.

"It's fun!"

"My legs are too long for this," Ron said. He got up and stretched his limbs. A black and white ball came flying down the grass and landed near Ron.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

"A ball, Ron!"

"I know, it's a ball. But it's not a quaffle, obviously."

"It's used in football, Ronald."

"Oh! she knows something about _muggle_ sports. Yes, I've seen this before," He said, examining it. "On Dean's posters."

"Sorry about that!" A booming voice echoed from a ways up the hill. A man in a polo shirt and khaki trousers appeared, a little girl running before him. "She doesn't know her own strength."

"It's no problem," said Hermione. "It didn't hit us."

"Is this yours?" Ron asked, holding the ball out to the girl. She stopped and pretended to be shy, clinging to her dad's leg. She looked up at him for approval.

"Go on," her dad encouraged. She walked up to Ron and looked at him tentatively. Ron handed her the ball. The girl was so tiny it looked rather large in her hands.

"What's your name?" asked Ron, kindly. Again the girl looked at her dad.

"Go on, tell him your name," he said.

"I'm Wose," she said.

"Rose." The dad corrected.

"Well, hi Rose," said Ron. "That's a beautiful name. I'm Ron. And this is Hermione."

"Hi Won. Her-my-knee?"

"That's right, Hermione."

"She got your name better than Krum!" Ron whispered to Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"Say goodbye, Rosie," her dad said. "Thanks. Nice meeting you. Say, are you related to all the other redheads I see around here?"

"Yes sir," Ron answered. "Bye Rose. Nice to meet you." The girl looked back at them while she ran with her ball in hand. Awkwardly she took a hand from the ball to wave, and the ball dropped.

"Let's try a kick..." they heard the dad say as they disappeared again over the hill. Hermione was looking at Ron with such admiration.

"You will make one amazing father someday," she said simply. Ron blushed, his ears going red.

"Well, I have a great example to follow. You are brilliant at everything, so I know, of course, that you will be the most perfect mother."

"I've had two amazing mums to show me the way. One in the muggle world and one in the wizarding world," Hermione said taking Ron's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Only tell my mum that when you're ready for a lot of crying and fussing."

"I think this whole week is going to be a lot of crying and fussing," said Hermione.

"Over us," said Ron.

"Over us," she agreed. "I fancy a cup of coffee. I have some muggle money, I think. Mind if we go further into town?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good to me. I don't know how you stand the stuff, but if you like it..."

They left the play park and walked past a row of neat hedges onto the little main street. A worn, wooden sign read "Welcome to Ottery St. Catchpole," with the image of an otter, swimming in blue water adorning it. Ron started laughing and Hermione wondered what was funny.

"it's our patronuses..." he whispered, leaning into her ear. A man walked by with a dog, a jack russell terrier. It was barking madly, as he passed the sign. The dog seemed to think the painted otter was a real one. Hermione smiled.

"Terriers chase otters," said Ron.

"We both did a fair amount of chasing, I'd say," said Hermione. She spotted the little coffee shop and nodded towards it. It was quaint and quiet and very charming. Hermione ordered herself a cappuccino and an Earl Grey tea for Ron, as well as a chocolate scone, which he'd begged for.

"Don't spoil your appetite," she scolded.

"I was going to share it with you!" Ron said through a mouthful. Hermione shook her head. He'd broken the scone apart and pushed half in front of her.

"Rose is a nice name," said Ron, swallowing a bit of scone.

"What?"

"That little girl, in the park. Her name was Rose. I think it's a nice name for a girl."

"You think of baby names too?"

"I am a deep well of emotional...depth." said Ron, laughing. "what names do you like?"

"Really, Ron, you're way ahead of me here."

"It's just for fun. Go on."

"Boy names or girl names?" she asked.

"How about...I get to name the girl, so you name the boy."

"Oh, we're having two, a boy and a girl, are we?"

"Unless you want seven!"

"No. I think two, or three, is just enough. Hmmmm, boy names. Well... oh, this is silly, but..."

"What?"

"Well, if you like the name Rose, for a girl and that stars with 'R,' like for 'Ron,' well, maybe the boy's name can be something beginning with 'H', like Hermione," she said.

"Interesting," said Ron.

"So, I suppose there's Henry, Harry, Hal, Hank, all variations of Henry, really... Herbert, Humphrey, Herman... boy, there's not that many that strike me there, to be honest."

"I have an uncle Herbert. He's not the greatest Weasley to be named after. Ah well, you'll think of something," said Ron. "We've obviously got time. But it's got to sound good with Rose."

"You're really stuck on Rose, eh?"

"Well, obviously if we _do_ have a girl, I'd have to see her first, see if the name fits, but yeah, I like it. And if she _does_ have Weasley red hair, well then... it would be perfect!"

Hermione smiled warmly at her husband-to-be. Until today, she hadn't really thought about what it would be like to have children. She'd imagined walking down the aisle so many times, but this was completely new territory. She had no idea Ron was so enthusiastic about babies. Well, she supposed, coming from a big family, it'd be unthinkable for him to not have any. She felt incredibly lucky.

"It's nearly noon. Shall we head back?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm starving," Ron said, patting his stomach.

"You just ate a scone," Hermione admonished.

"Half," Ron reminded her. They left the shop and walked down the other side of the street, peeking in shop windows before heading back towards to Burrow. At the end of the row of shops, was a book shop. Hermione, or course, had to glance in and there she saw it. _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ was on display next to several other French novels.

"Hugo!" Hermione blurted.

"Who?" said Ron, alarmed, instinctively his hand went towards his wand pocket, even though they were in a muggle town.

"Victor Hugo," she said, pointing to the book. "Hugo is okay sounding 'H,' name," said Hermione, looking up at Ron, expecting him to say it sounded awful.

"It's excellent!" Ron said. "Rose and Hugo. That has a ring to it, just like Ron and Hermione," Hermione beamed.

"Did we really just name our future children in the middle of Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"Just a bit of fun. We don't have to keep the names," said Ron. But as they walked back across the play park they spotted the little girl, kicking the ball with her dad.

"See you later, Rose!" Ron waved. The girl waved back, but had a look as if she barely remembered meeting them. The rest of the way back to the Burrow, Hermione thought she could hear Ron saying "Rose and Hugo" in different ways, under his breath, as if trying them out. They rounded the corner by the pond to find Harry and Ginny sitting there with their feet dangling in.

"You managed to get away?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Naah," said Ginny. "We told mum we'd get some fresh strawberries from out here. We've just been relaxing. But now that you're back, want to help us gather strawberries."

"No, but we will," said Ron. The four of them set to gathering berries and when they felt they had enough, they went back to the Burrow to find the back garden set up with a long table that had room for everyone. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself, a task that would eventually have to become impossible.

"There they are," Molly said standing. Arthur stood, too, raising a glass.

"To Ron and Hermione," he said. "May they enjoy their last week as single people." Molly hit him playfully on the shoulder. "But, may they know that the adventure that lies ahead of them is a glorious one and knowing them as I do, I don't think there's anyone else better suited for the other."

"Here, here," said George and Dr. Granger, pounding on the table. Ron and Hermione both blushed as they sat down with the others, raising their own glasses as well. Hermione's mother looked close to tears and she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"To the merging of two families, and the beginning of a new one," Arthur finished. They all drank deeply, Ron and Hermione beaming at each other.

"To our family!" they said to the sound of whooping cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of the next few days, Mrs. Weasley began to relax a little. George nearly ordered her to sit down after catching her dusting the inside of the fireplace.

"For Merlin's sake, Mum, it's supposed to be dusty in there!" he exclaimed, taking her hand as though she were ill and guiding her to a place on the sofa. Arthur appeared with a cup of tea for his wife and pushed the ottoman over for her so she could prop up her feet.

"Everything's taken care of, Molly. Best thing to do is just to enjoy it all, now." her husband said.

"This place is cleaner than it has ever been, Mum. I assure you, no one in the entire family will be able to make one negative comment about it, not even Muriel!" said Bill, entering with a tray of chocolate biscuits. Ron wasn't far off, smelling food in the air, and he seconded his brother's sentiments with a mouthful of biscuit.

"Honestly, you'd think at least _one_ of your children would marry someone who didn't want to get married here," George added. "Of course, Harry doesn't have anywhere else to go, so by the time Ginny gets married..."

"Don't marry my youngest off, yet..." Mrs. Weasley cut him off. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she looked expectantly at Harry who suddenly seemed very interested in the ceiling.

"But eet eez perfect 'ere," said Fleur. "The Burrow eez unrivaled when eet eez done up. Even Shell Cottage cannot compare!"

"Agreed," Dr. Granger said, an arm around her daughter. Ginny looked at Hermione as if she might know whether or not Harry had any proposal plans, but she just shrugged. In fact, Harry _was_ planning to propose to Ginny and had been even before he knew Ron had plans to ask Hermione. Harry'd bought a ring in early summer and was going to do it on September 1st, the anniversary of the day when he'd first seen Ginny all those years ago at King's Cross Station. But late one August evening, Harry'd met George and Ron in the joke shop before going out for a pint. Ron had confessed to Harry that he'd bought a ring and wanted to ask Hermione to marry him, on her birthday, September 19th. George gave Harry a meaningful look. He had been present when Harry'd asked Mr. Weasley's permission to ask Ginny, something he often teased Harry about. Harry returned George's look and understanding passed between them. Ron had spoken of his plans first, and therefore he should be able to propose to Hermione without Harry stealing his thunder. Not that Ron wouldn't be happy for his best friend and sister, but Ron had often felt overshadowed by Harry and he deserved to have this on his own. Harry resolved himself to wait until Ron and Hermione got married, and then while they were on their honeymoon he'd ask Ginny, saying he was inspired by the wedding of his two best friends. It turned out he'd have to wait quite awhile, as the arrangements for a wedding between a pure-blood wizard and a muggle-born witch took quite a bit of organization. Hermione was a witch marrying a wizard and consequently wanted a wedding that reflected that fact.

"Anyone in the family who can't accept that you're a witch, simply isn't worthy of an invitation!" her father had said with such conviction it had moved Hermione to tears. "They should feel honored to see a glimpse into your world. Most of us muggles don't have that opportunity!" he continued.

"It's not so much a matter of accepting, but rather, believing..." her mother added, cautiously.

"They'll certainly believe it when they see it!" said Arthur.

Of course, with the Statute of Secrecy in place, there were certain arrangements that needed to be made when it became inevitable that a muggle and a wizard or witch would meet. Similar things happened when muggles gave birth to a magical child. Arthur, who worked in the Muggle Liason Office was a natural to help and was more than happy to do so, but he was also a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to pretend to be a muggle on the big day. He'd secretly hoped to host a muggle wedding at the Burrow, as the preparations would have given him a sensational amount of fun. Molly, however (and everyone else in the family), was relieved.

The rest of the week went off almost without a hitch. It was filled with toasts and feasts, laughter, joyful tears, and a somewhat more ordered chaos than before. Ron and Hermione were rather glad they'd been able to take their walk to the village earlier, as once again they barely had a moment alone together. More and more relatives had begun to arrive, including Muriel, much to the chagrin of all the Weasley children. However, it turned out Muriel was extremely fascinated with muggle dentistry and listened with rapt attention as Hermione's parents described various forms of oral surgery. Harry and Hermione both found this rather graphic, though Hermione'd heard most of it before. The Dursley's, of course, hadn't kept up with Harry's dental health or any other aspect of his health for that matter, and he found himself feeling rather lucky that he'd never had a cavity. Muriel's interest in muggles' teeth caused her to refrain from insulting anyone until the second day she was there, when she insulted George for his missing ear, and then accidentally called him Fred which sent Mrs. Weasley into a frightful fit of tears and caused George to hide in his old room until Angelina could coax him down again. For the first time since Ron had known her, Muriel seemed sorry for what she'd said and bumbled tearful apologies to anyone who would listen. Fleur told her if she was really sorry, she'd help in the kitchen and she didn't protest. She remained rather silent, a fact for which everyone was grateful.

Conversely, Hermione's aunt Beatrice and Uncle John showed up looking simultaneously nervous and ecstatic to be surrounded by magic. Beatrice kept looking up at the multiple floors of the Burrow, shaking her head slightly, with bright eyes, most likely wondering how it was done. But they were extremely warm and gracious, and very intellectual, like Hermione. Percy took quite a liking to them and the feeling was mutual. He tried to explain some magical theory and they seemed impressed, but were more comfortable discussing his previous role as head boy at Hogwarts as it was a term they could actually relate to. They, unlike his siblings, appeared very intrigued by the work he was doing at the ministry.

One rainy afternoon, just days before the wedding, while everyone was engaged in little conversations with a relative they hadn't seen in ages, or a new acquaintance, Ron tugged gently on Hermione's sleeve and guided her out the back door.

"No one will miss us," he whispered into her ear, his breath warm on her neck. Casting a rain-repelling charm, he led her across the grass to their favorite spot in the back garden.

"I can't believe how close it is!" exclaimed Hermione, wrapping her hands around Ron's neck.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked, sincerely. Hermione thought she sensed a small glint of fear in the back of his blue eyes. It was a look akin to the one he'd given her when he'd proposed; mostly confident, but with a hit of the shyness. Though she'd always longed for him to have faith in himself, this sheepishness was sometimes charming. She hoped he knew her answer was a glowing yes, so she told him so.

"More than ever," she said, kissing him lightly.

"So am I."

A smile spread across his face and he rested his forehead against hers, his ginger fringe brushing the top of her brunette head.

"Some family we've got," Ron nodded towards the house.

"Yes. They all seem to get on quite well," commented Hermione. "I'm glad we were able to pull this off, bringing our worlds together."

"That's the point of a wedding, isn't it? Shouldn't be any different just because your family's never seen magic before and mine doesn't know how to function without it. Besides, I think it's pretty magical the we're together."

"That is quite possibly the cheesiest thing you've ever said, Ron," Hermione said affectionately.

"It's quite possibly the cheesiest thing anyone's ever said, but it's true. You bring it out of me. I can't help it."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to help it. I rather like you this way."

"Are you suggesting that I haven't always been the romantic type?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of suggesting such thing," she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"You've made me a better person, Hermione. And that's why I want...no...need to spend the rest of my life with you. I'd be absolutely lost without you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. You _will _have me for the rest of your life. I just can't wait to celebrate that fact with all those people in there!" Hermione squeezed Ron and rested her head on his chest.

"It won't be long at all, now," he said.

"No. No it won't," she sighed happily. They stayed out in the rain enjoying the respite from all the hustle and bustle inside. Neither could have known how much they'd need it.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked Hermione as the two were getting ready for bed two nights before the wedding. Hermione seemed pensive, a lot more so than she'd been over the past few days as everyone had simply been enjoying themselves.

"Okay," said Hermione, gazing back at her friend with an unreadable look. Ginny sat down on the edge of Hermione's cot and looked at her intently.

"What are you worried about?" she asked, calmly. Hermione seemed about to protest that nothing was bothering her, but Ginny added, "I _know _you, Hermione. Something is on your mind." Hermione sighed and sat up, wrapping her arms around an extra pillow she used for comfort.

"Well, you know I've invited Viktor," she spoke the name softly, and as though it didn't taste quite right. She leaned into Ginny. _Was there a taboo on Viktor's name like there had been on Voldemort's?_ Ginny thought. _Would Ron sense it being said from wherever he was and come barging in demanding to know why_?

"Yes, so...you're friends." Ginny shrugged.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't think he'd actually want to come. But he said he would."

"Surely, Ron's over it by now," Ginny offered.

"Yes, I think he is. Ron knows I invited Viktor; We worked out the invitations together. But... Ron's not the one I'm worried about."

Ginny frowned.

"You don't suppose he's coming to try and...change your mind or something..."

"He couldn't do that no matter how hard he tried, but...that _is _what I'm worried about. I'm afraid he'll cause trouble. He didn't exactly take it well, I heard. The engagement."

"Blimey!"

"He sent Fleur an awfully strange letter after receiving the invitation. She shared it with me even though she told him she wouldn't. I think it made Fleur angry. She sort of told him not to come if he was going to be so upset, but he said he wanted to."

"And to think, I really liked him," said Ginny. "He never seemed arrogant, despite having so many admirers. But it is quite arrogant to think he could stop you from marrying someone you've been in love with since childhood."

"That's the problem," Hermione replied. "I don't think Viktor quite understands my relationship with Ron. Around the time I was seeing him, Viktor was never jealous of Ron. He wasn't even on Viktor's radar...Ron always seems to slip past people...but he _was_ jealous of Harry."

Ginny tsked and rolled her eyes, but continued to listen.

"When Bill and Fleur got married, I'm sure he saw me dancing with Ron at the reception and possibly he put it together, but honestly, Ginny, after that...with the war and everything, it isn't like I ever sent Viktor any kind of letter saying that I had a new boyfriend. I sort of forgot about him and our correspondence fell by the wayside."

"That's understandable."

"But according to Fleur, he was hurt that I didn't tell him I was in a serious relationship with someone. He felt offended that he only found out about it when we were getting married."

"It's hardly his business, Hermione. You weren't together that long..."

"We never really _were _together. But I believe in his mind we were. I tried to make it clear, in all our letters that we wrote, I never signed any 'love' or gave him any notion that would ever find each other in another romantic situation. I was very cordial. I tried to mention Ron as much as possible."

"I guess he didn't take the hint."

"Well, I think Fleur mentioned something about how Ron and I have always had a special bond, which is true, of course. But, I think Viktor sort of figured out recently, that I was interested in Ron whilst I was seeing Viktor."

"Recently? Then he's even slower then you two. Hermione, you shouldn't have to worry about this right now. Maybe he won't come!"

"That's just it. He _is _definitely coming. _This_ arrived earlier," she said taking a piece of parchment from the nightstand. "An owl from Viktor saying he'll be arriving tomorrow. I don't know why he has to come so early!"

"That's bollocks," said Ginny reading the letter. "He _has _to take a portkey tomorrow or else he won't be able to make it? As if...he could just apparate."

"I suppose he didn't feel comfortable apparating such a distance when he's only seen the Burrow once. He didn't want to risk getting splinched."

"If he tries to start anything, I'll splinch him myself," said Ginny. Hermione had to laugh. Maybe she was worrying, needlessly. Ron might not take it so well, as he was only expecting to see Viktor for a small amount of time on the day, but he'd manage. He'd only grown in maturity over the past few years, as they all had. However, it seemed Viktor had lost some of his.

"I can't believe he wouldn't be over you by now," said Ginny with classic Weasley tactlessness. "Not because you aren't amazing...but that was so long ago!"

"I know."

"Maybe you never get over your first love," said Ginny. "We're lucky we never had to try. I mean look at us! You're marrying yours. I'd marry Harry in a heartbeat if he asked me. I feel sort of bad for Viktor, really."

"He needs someone else to come along and sweep him off his feet," mused Hermione. "It's bound to happen someday. I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"We could play matchmaker," said Ginny, mischievously.

"Ginny..."

"What? You wouldn't have to do anything. When I say 'we,' I mean 'me.' And possibly Luna. She'd likely be able to help without even knowing."

"If Viktor isn't still sore with her father for wearing Grindewald's symbol. That's one thing I _did _try to explain to Viktor. Xenophelius may irritate me to no end with his hunts for snorkacks and such, but the hallows are real. We proved it. He may be odd, but he isn't some secret supporter of the dark arts. I think he believed me."

"Seems he's one for grudges, Viktor."

"Unfortunately so."

"Who should we pair him off with?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure that would work, Ginny."

"Neither am I, but it would be fun to try."

"I'm exhausted," said Hermione falling back into the pillow.

"Then you rest. I'm going to gather all my Weasley wiliness and concoct a plan. If he really causes a scene, we could just slip him a love potion. He could fall in love with the first person he sees... possibly Muriel. Wouldn't that be a sight."

"I don't care for love potions," said Hermione, who's main disapproval of them stemmed from the fact that Ron had once accidentally ingested one that led to him getting poisoned.

"I'm only joking. I'd never actually dream of it. Besides, we haven't the ingredients, nor the proper amount of time to brew an accurate amortentia."

"Who knew Ginny Weasley paid such attention in potions?" teased Hermione and Ginny picked up a pillow off her bed and tossed it at her friend.

"Quiet, you. I've always fallen somewhere between Ron and Percy in the academic department, sometimes closer to the former, sometimes to the latter."

Hermione laughed.

"I'm going to attempt to sleep, now. I'll just try to ignore the knots in my stomach."

"We'll take good care of_ Vicky_," said Ginny. "He's a grown-up, he can handle it."

"Promise you won't hex him," pleaded Hermione.

"I never make promises I can't keep." said Ginny. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, falling into a weary sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke with an overall sense of unease. She also felt rather angry because she didn't think she should have to feel like this the day before her wedding. It was awfully inconsiderate of Viktor, she thought. Perhaps that was what he had in mind. _Don't be silly, Hermione_, she scolded herself. Most likely he was coming to the wedding to get some form of closure and to congratulate her. He would try to be civil. She was likely overreacting in her assumption that he was going to be anything but a gentleman. True, he had a temper, but what did he have a right to be angry about, anyway? Nothing! Still, the words in the letter Fleur had shown her caused her stomach to turn over.

_Dear Fleur,_

_Forgive me, but I am supposed to be happy about this? I did not even know she was seeing someone and now she is marrying this boy? We have not spoken properly in years and now she throws this in my face with a wedding invitation? I will come, but only because I care about her and do not want to offend her and because it will be good to see you, and Harry, as I assume he will be there also._

_Regards,_

_V_

Hermione sighed. She hadn't liked the way Viktor had referred to Ron as a boy. It seemed like he was trying to degrade him in some way, and he didn't even know him! Viktor had no reason to look down on Ron; Ron who used to idolize him, who studied his every move on the pitch, even though Ron would never play seeker. Fleur had assured Hermione that he'd just been venting to her, and even so she'd sent him a letter back reminding him that the "boy" was in fact a man, and her brother-in-law. Fleur had really grown on Hermione. Of course, there was nothing overtly threatening in the letter, just venting as Fleur had said, but it still felt like a small betrayal. How was she supposed to greet him and welcome him knowing he felt this way? Did he really believe she'd invited him to "throw it in his face," as he put it, instead of because they'd once shared a friendship? She'd just have to wait and see how he behaved. If he managed to remain composed and conduct himself with dignity, than he had no reason to fear, nor did she. But if he acted cold or sour, she would be simply furious and moody. And that was not fair! She was meant to enjoy herself. She sighed heavily, pulling herself out of bed, vaguely aware that Ginny was still in the room, sleeping. Hermione had no idea what time it was, only that the light coming through the curtains was enough to keep her from drifting back to sleep. She got up and washed, tied her hair back and put on jeans and one of Ron's Chudley Cannon's T-shirt. The shirt would have been absolutely enormous on her if Ron hadn't shrunk it accidentally while attempting to do laundry the muggle way. She smiled, remembering too how he'd turned several pairs of socks pink because he'd washed them with a new bright crimson Gryffindor t-shirt. She'd charmed the socks back to normal, but kept the shirt for herself. Seeing as Ron had about twenty items of clothing devoted to the Cannons, he didn't mind at all. He thought she looked rather cute, though a bit unHermione in a Quidditch t-shirt.

"If you wear that shirt around, you'll have to learn some strategies," he'd said.

"Why? The Cannons don't know any!" she said, playfully insulting his famously horrible favorite team.

"Ho Ho...touche," he'd said kissing her in a way that made her think he'd quickly forgotten all about Quidditch. Remembering this, Hermione was actually blushing as she came down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Dear. You're up early," said Mrs. Weasley, who was busying herself, as usual, with what seemed like a mountain of food. Hermione yawned and peeked out the window.

"Is it early?"

"Well, it is for my children, anyway. It's seven."

Hermione moved to help, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"Not today, love. You deserve a rest. What time is Luna arriving?"

"Well, I'm guessing she'll simply drift over whenever she feels like it. Probably at just the right time, I'd imagine."

"You just let your mother and I take care of you girls today. I know Harry's taking Ron and the boys to play Quidditch all day. I told him not to let anyone have any injuries. I need everyone in one piece for the rehearsal, and the supper tonight. Not to mention tomorrow, of course, that goes without saying."

Hermione was overcome with love for her mother-in-law to be. In Mrs. Weasley's eyes, she'd always felt a bit second string to Harry, as far as Ron's friend's were concerned. Now, after years of knowing her, she could see that had never been the case. Not even during fourth year when their relationship was rather sticky due to Rita Skeeter's rumors.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley... Molly."

"Yes, you'll be a Mrs. Weasley yourself, so you'll have to get used to calling me Molly."

"I know. I can't believe it. Even after everything we've been through...I've known Ron for so long, sometimes I feel like we're still eleven-years old. It just doesn't seem real that we're actually old enough to get married."

"You're older than Arthur and I were. And a tad more secure, I'd warrant. Of course we didn't save the whole of the wizarding world at eighteen, either. I'm so proud of you. Of all my babies, and you and Harry. I so admire you."

"The feeling is mutual," said Hermione, who was getting choked up. "You protected us so many times. You always wanted to stop us, but you never did. You could have."

"No, I couldn't. Your will was just too strong. That's why I'm so proud. It's like... with Fred... it was the worst fear imaginable, losing a child...but he died standing up for goodness and what was right. I couldn't be more admiring of his courage."

Tears glistened in both women's eyes. Neither had expected to get into such a serious conversation. Their emotions were already running at the surface.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to dampen the mood. This is your special day."

"No. It's not just my day. It's for all of us. We're family!"

Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione into an intense, loving hug. She could have easily been jealous that this young woman knew her youngest son even better than she did, but instead she embraced it. She knew that they, along with Harry, had been through more in their short lives that she had. Or rather, they'd chosen to take the most dangerous path possible, only to emerge with scars she couldn't fathom. Molly had lost brothers, a son, her parents, and yet it didn't feel quite the same. She'd been a member of the Order, but even that was mostly discussions and planning. Her brave Ron and his friends, even the logical Hermione had taken action against injustice from their first year at Hogwarts, and though she cringed to think of how many times they'd brushed death, Molly had never done what they had...except for when she'd confronted Bellatrix Lestrange. That had felt good.

It was Harry who came into the kitchen next to find the the two tearful women clutching each other.

"Morning," he said cheerfully, as though it was normal to find his best friend weeping with his other best friend's mum.

"Oh, Harry, good morning," Mrs. Weasley pulled him into the hug and kissed the side of his head as though he were her own. "I was just telling Hermione how proud I am of you all, and look at me... I'm a mess!"

A sleepy looking Ron followed, still in his pajamas. His hair was sticking out and up in so many places it almost looked like his head was on fire. His mother took him by surprise wrapping her arms around him, but he didn't protest like he would have as a boy.

"Sit, you three, sit. Let me serve you up some breakfast."

"I won't say no to that!" Ron said enthusiastically. He pecked Hermione on the cheek, sparing her his morning breath. She smiled broadly and sat down between him and Harry.

"Ginny still sleeping?" asked Harry.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

They ate breakfast in high spirits with people coming down as they woke. Hermione learned her parents had taken a stroll to the village. There wasn't much of a plan for the day, besides a few food preparations that Molly needed to make. The day was theirs.

Despite the protests, Ron and Hermione insisted on doing the dishes and it was then that _he_ showed up. Viktor. Ron was putting the last of the plates back into the cupboard, when Charlie appeared at the back gate with a surly looking man.


	5. Chapter 5

"Viktor!" exclaimed Hermione, nearly dropping the plates.

"Hello," he said, standing stock still. Everyone stared at him, especially Ginny, who's eyes darted from him to Ron with careful inspection. A silence fell that seemed to last for hours, though it was probably fairly quickly that Harry spoke.

"Good to see you," Harry said, reaching out to shake Viktor's hand. Hermione hadn't moved an inch. She wasn't sure if it would be wise to hug him. She wasn't sure she wanted to. The tension was palpable as everyone waited to see what Ron would do. Viktor hadn't quite acknowledged him, yet.

"Welcome, mate," said Ron extending a hand. Hermione's heart pounded. The two shook hands and the room relaxed. Hermione embraced Viktor, quickly, and then moved to link her arm through Ron's. Viktor did not look pleased at all. He looked so serious. Perhaps it was his training at Durmstrang that encouraged this attitude, but it made Hermione uncomfortable. This was just one of the many reasons why she hadn't wanted to pursue a relationship with him. Hermione was serious enough for ten people. Ron's sense of humor was what invigorated her, kept her balanced, what warmed her and gave her the sense of home and peace she loved.

"Viktor," Fleur's voice echoed and she ran to hug him. "You made it, we are so glad!" she exclaimed. Ginny thought there was an edge in what Fleur said, sounding less than glad.

"Hey there Viktor. Pleasure," said Bill and more handshakes ensued. Molly and Arthur came in and said their 'hellos.' Hermione suddenly felt very grateful that her parents weren't back yet.

"Oh, hello," a thin, airy voice drifted over them. Luna had arrived, as predicted at just the "right" moment. As always, she had a knack for speaking painful truths. Looking straight at Viktor, as if they'd known each other well for years, she said, "Have you come to try and break up Ron and Hermione's wedding? It won't work, you know? Everyone knows they're perfect for each other." Hermione's face had never been brighter and Viktor stiffened even more, if that was possible. George looked torn between wanting to burst out laughing and incredulousness. Both Molly and Arthur's mouths fell open. Fleur looked absolutely outraged, and Harry and Ginny both moved towards Luna at once, offering to distract her.

"Care for some tea?" asked Harry.

"I should show you my shoes," huffed Ginny.

"Oh, that would be lovely," Luna responded to Ginny, completely ignoring Harry. The two women left the others to defuse the tension in the room. Hermione was sure that Luna would get an earful from Ginny about learning to assess a situation before speaking, but it was likely to fall on deaf ears. That was just Luna. Hermione loosened her grip on Ron's arm as she noticed she'd absentmindedly dug her fingernails into his flesh making little marks on his skin.

"Well, Viktor, dear, how about tea? We've all had breakfast. You've missed it, I'm afraid." Mrs. Weasley said, starting the kettle.

"Tea vuld be nice," he said, but it didn't look as though he thought it would be nice. His face was twisted in a grimace. The others started leaving the room, grateful for way out. Harry wanted to leave, but felt like he couldn't. He started to, but Hermione gave him a look that could have frozen molten lava. Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat around the table with Viktor, as it would have been even more awkward for them to stand around and watch him drink tea. Arthur pulled Molly by the elbow, whispering something in her ear and she nodded. The four of them were now alone.

"I must ask something of you." Viktor said very gravely. Hermione noted he still hadn't denied Luna's accusation. But they should be safe enough as long as Harry was with them and she did not intend on letting him leave her and Ron alone with Viktor.

"Yes?" asked Hermione.

"Vell, I believe Ronald has something of mine..." Hermione felt like she wanted to throw up. Was this really happening?

"What's that, Viktor?" Harry asked, sharply before Ron could.

"My autograph," Viktor replied, looking only at Harry. Surely Viktor wasn't going to make Ron give his autograph back? Hermione wasn't even sure he still had it, though now that she thought about it, it was likely in the shoebox under his bed where he kept old photos, his prefect badge, chocolate frog cards, and other items from his school days.

"And?" Ron spoke. Hermione could tell he was getting peeved, but trying to contain himself.

"Vell, I am sitting here with you three... three very famous people. Three people who saved our vorld, and I do not have _your_ autographs." Hermione knew her face must have been one of extreme shock. "Of course, I do have Herm-ih-oh-nee's as she has sent me many letters through the years, but not a proper signature." Hermione wanted to laugh, she also wanted to punch Viktor right in the gut for scaring her so much. Relief washed over her, and Ron stood going to the drawer she knew contained spellotape, muggle scissors, quills, ink, and scrap pieces of parchment. Ron drew out three scraps, three quills, and a bottle of black ink and placed it all on the table in front of his friends. Harry took the initiative and dipped a quill in the ink. Ron too dipped his quill in and scrawled his name in the handwriting Hermione knew so well. The boys both pushed the autographs towards Viktor, Hermione still not believing. Finally she took ink to paper and began writing her name in careful script.

"Ah, but after tomorrow, you will not be Granger..." Viktor said as she began writing her surname. Hermione looked to Ron who shrugged, as if to say, "whatever you want." She held the quill off the parchment for a moment. She decided she'd put both names and after writing 'Granger Weasley' so quickly that it didn't at all match her first name, she slid the autograph over to Viktor. He took his wand out and said a quick drying spell over the papers, then folded them as if they were really precious and put them in his pocket. Hermione was simply stunned, Harry looked confused, and Ron was just pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Harry, Neville, my brothers and I are going off to play quidditch today." Ron addressed Viktor, like they were old chums. "You're more than welcome to join. I reckon it would be quite a thrill for us to play with you! Only, don't show us up _too_ much. That would be fun for no one. There's plenty of old brooms in our cupboard, not what you're used too, I'm sure, but they'll do. I'll show you where to find them after your tea." Ron spoke with confidence, without any hint of aggression. He sounded completely sincere. Hermione marveled at him. Viktor's request for autographs had lightened the mood, but it hardly meant that everything between them was mended. Ron was either taking the 'kill him with kindness' approach, or was merely taking the high road. Hermione had to admit that the idea of Viktor and Ron playing quidditch together frightened her a little. She knew how Draco and Harry had played against each other in school, real-life feelings seeping onto the pitch. But it seemed Ron was in control of the situation. And at least it got Viktor out of her hair. She felt a bit guilty for thinking that way. He _was _supposed to be a friend, after all. But now he actually had something to do other than brood. She needn't spend her day of relaxation worrying about him. And she couldn't help but feel grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

The weather conditions were perfect for Quidditch. Sunny, a slight breeze, with just enough clouds to keep the light out of everyone's eyes. The temperature was mild for summer, which always made wearing the many layers of padding more bearable. Ron had found Krum a broom to borrow from the Weasley stock, deciding it was probably the best of the bunch, though he himself had borrowed Ginny's for the day, which was actually the best. There weren't really enough people to play full teams, but they could make do. Ron and Bill would be keepers, George (who could no longer bear to play beater without his twin) played chaser against Percy. Percy, who never quite loved Quidditch as much as his other family members, frequently asked for reminders on the rules. Harry said he'd try his hand as a beater, wanting to see Krum and Charlie as seekers, since they were arguably the best besides him. Neville decided he'd be the least nervous as a chaser and wanted nothing to do with beating. He asked Ron if he could carry a beater's bat anyway, not to send bludgers at the opposing team, but merely to fend them off. Ron clapped him on the back and said he was sure Neville wouldn't need it. Arthur himself decided to play beater as well as Seamus who'd shown up late. Dr. Granger came along to watch, feeling quite enlivened at the prospect of watching the wizarding sport he'd heard so much about. Ron was the captain, as the event was meant to celebrate him, and he delegated as fairly as he could with the range of talent he had available.

"I think I've gotten a handle on the rules," commented Dr. Granger from a muggle lawn chair. He spoke to Neville, who'd decided to stop playing after nearly crashing into a tree. Neville had grown in many ways since his days at Hogwarts, but he still maintained that he was better with his feet on the ground. He said he didn't want to risk getting his face injured before the wedding day.

"You don't need a groomsman with a broken face," he'd said. And before Ron or anyone else could convince him they'd fix any injuries, he'd gone to sit with Dr. Granger.

"You might have a better handle on them than Percy," George said, smiling down from his broom.

"Shut it,"

"Oooh, Perce, don't get cross, now."

"It is rather fascinating," said Dr. Granger. "That sulky fellow is quite good, isn't he?" he nodded towards Viktor.

"He plays Quidditch for a living. He's a professional athlete, the equivalent of say, David Beckham in football, a household name," Charlie said, who was hovering near them.

"I didn't know you lot knew anything about muggle sports."

"A fair bit. I've followed it some in my travels."

"And t_his_ was the fellow, Hermione used to see, eh?" Dr. Granger said, shaking his head and leaning closer into Charlie and Neville. "He seems a bit serious."

"That's putting it mildly," admitted Neville. "Nice bloke, but...hard."

"It's harsher in Bulgaria," Charlie told them before catching a glimpse of the snitch and racing off.

"Well, it was kind of Hermione to invite him to the wedding. I know they've kept in touch, however rarely. She always spoke quite highly of his intelligence and passion. That certainly shows out here on the pitch."

"It was kinder of Ron to include him in this," said George coming down from his broom for a sip of water. Everyone was now taking a break, Charlie having caught the snitch and ending the game. "He was no Krum fan back in the day. Or rather, he _was _the biggest Krum fan until he asked out Hermione."

Dr. Granger chuckled good-naturedly.

"It seemed to have worked out for him, though, in the end. Ah, to be young. I certainly remember my days as a schoolboy... I was foolhardy and headstrong and I bored many a young woman with facts and figures. It took meeting Jean, who could actually put up with all that, to set me right."

"That seems the way of it," Bill said. "I never expected someone like Fleur to go for me, but she did."

"Neither did we, big brother," teased George.

"Ron's helped my Hermione become her best self," Dr. Granger continued, sentimentally. "That's what a spouse does."

Neville could swear he saw tears forming in the corners of the dentist's eyes, but he was more interested in what he saw across the soft grass. Viktor and Ron had both come off their brooms and were talking together, quite close. Neither looked angry and they didn't seem on the verge of any kind of fight. But they did look deep in conversation, or at least like they didn't want to be interrupted. Any threat of confrontation always made Neville uncomfortable. No one else seemed to notice.

"Hermione is fiercely loyal, and those she considers her closest friends will always remain so, whether or not they communicate regularly. I believe she thinks of Viktor as a true friend, someone who got to know a side of her that nobody else did, at least at the time. I think that meant a lot her, and she'll never forget it," Dr. Granger spoke, almost to himself. George had to admit that what he said made sense. George always felt that of the Weasleys, besides Ron of course, and Ginny, that he (and Fred) knew her best. They'd tormented her for her smarts and reservedness many times, as they had with Percy, but they always thought she was a special girl, and in particular had enjoyed watching her relationship with their youngest brother grow. He'd come home in the early days, irritated with her, and they wisely knew that his complaints were merely reasons to mention her at all. George admired Ron greatly for how much he'd matured not only through his school years, but how he'd really come into his own after the war. Even as the youngest boy, Ron had taken a lead in the family when Fred had died. He (with Hermione's help, and Harry's as well) had become the glue that held the family together. He'd taken charge in many ways, making sure things got done around the house when people didn't feel like getting out of bed. The three of them had cooked meals, tended the garden, cleaned, and tried to go about life normally. They'd shared their experiences hunting Horcruxes, holding nothing back, Ron even admitting his moment of darkness in leaving them. Because Hermione and Harry had forgiven him, so did the rest of the Weasleys. They were mostly disgusted at the idea behind the locket rather than angry with Ron. Bill had told them how bad Ron had felt when he showed up at Shell Cottage. And of course, Ron had stepped right up and offered to help George with the shop, despite being offered a place in Auror training, a career he'd dreamed of his whole life, and one he'd never expected to be in his grasp. This move had floored George. He knew that Ron had always felt a bit left-out, overshadowed, and dismissible. He knew that Ron had always desired recognition, and now that he deserved it for his heroism, it seemed the farthest thing from his mind. George admired Hermione as well, for carrying on, helping their family while she pined for her own and planned the way to get back to them. She'd done all this while studying and preparing for her seventh year at Hogwarts. George was brought out of his reverie by a loud thunderclap above them.

"Well that was sudden!" Bill said, staring at the sky. Sure enough, a dark cloud had rolled in, looking quite ominous.

"Shall we head back?" asked Ron. He and Krum had emerged from their private discussion. "I hate to cut this short," he said looking glum.

"Let's just put up protective enchantments," suggested Charlie. "We can enjoy the storm with quite a view. Hope it passes."

"Alright," said Ron.

"We'll do them, mate," said Neville rising from his chair. Percy and Charlie joined him and created a bubble around them as the rain began pounding down.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did no one tell me Viktor Krum was in my house!" Muriel exclaimed, bustling into the kitchen.

"This isn't your house, Auntie Muriel, it's ours," barked Ginny, bemused.

"Well...Molly's house is as good as my house," she retorted.

"Since when do you even care about Quidditch?" Ginny asked. "You've never been to one of my matches."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Ginevra. I've enjoyed the game my whole life."

Hermione stifled a giggle as Ginny _did _roll her eyes again, this time unseen by her aunt. According to Ginny, the only connection Muriel ever had to Quidditch was disapproving of their lot playing in the yard, as she was convinced it was dangerous for the boys and unladylike for girls. Hermione wondered whether Ginny hadn't joined the Hollyhead Harpies just to spite her great aunt.

"Anyway, I expect he'll be back later this evening, and you can pester him all you want, then."

"No respect," Muriel said shaking her head and leaving in a huff. Hermione and Ginny both giggled.

"She is unbelievable. So! Today is your day to do whatever you'd like! How shall we start?"

"Well, I think I'd like to get our nails done... the muggle way. That's always very relaxing."

"Ah, yes. I've heard of that. One of the Harpies is muggle born and she's told us about it several times. There's a salon in the village. They do hair there, too. When I was a little girl, before Hogwarts, I accidentally made Charlie's hair grow past his knees. There was no way to fix it by magic, so Mum had to take him there to get it cut. We couldn't even use our own scissors...kept growing back. It was a really strong spell, apparently. The looks on their faces when they saw that hair...Anyway, I think it's still there, the salon."

"Out of the kitchen, girls," Mrs. Weasley said, shuffling in with an apron around her neck and a rolling pin in hand. "I've got work to do and you aren't allowed to help me!" She shooed them out the back door where they found Luna in the garden conversing with a gnome.

"Having a nice chat, Luna?"

"Oh yes. He was just lamenting the lack of gurdyroots in this garden. How strange, we have plenty at our house and it isn't far from here."

"Yes, that certainly is... strange." said Hermione, suddenly worried how Luna would be perceived by a crowd of muggles. Then she chided herself. She liked to think she'd grown out of her irritation at Luna's oddiities, and for the most part she had. But there was no denying that Luna sometimes stuck out like a sore thumb even in the wizarding world. Ginny seemed to sense Hermione's concern.

"Luna, we're going to the muggle village to do some... pampering. You know, get our fingernails painted. Don't know if you've heard of it, but Hermione's had it done and says it's great. That's what she wants to do today, to start, so..."

"You're worried I'll embarrass you in front of muggles," Luna finished matter-of-factly. She didn't seem hurt or offended, she just stated a fact. She shrugged. "I can blend in, if I want."

Ginny looked skeptical, but Hermione said, "Great! I thought so."

"No you didn't," said Luna. Ginny tsked at Hermione who looked incredulously at her two friends

"Well, now that it's settled, we should probably gather everyone,"

"And it would be polite to phone ahead to the salon and make sure they have room for us all. I'll have to borrow your telephone. I don't know where to find it, but I know you have one. Ron used to ring my house either shouting so loudly it deafened the neighbors, or whispering so quietly my mum hung up thinking no one was there. Took him ages to get the hang of it."

"Dad keeps it in the garage with his other muggle artifacts. It's not plugged in as we don't have electricity, but we can enchant it so it acts as though it is."

"Perfect. I don't suppose you have a phonebook in there as well?"

"Hmm.." said Ginny, "Hell, I'll just apparate to town discreetly and go ask them in person if they can accomodate us. How many will it be?"

"Myself, you, Luna, Mum, Fleur, Angelina, Aunt Beatrice... I suppose we should invite Muriel, but I know your mum will insist on having her help with the cooking."

"Muriel's not as fascnitated with nails as she is teeth. I don't think she approves of colored nails. Oooh, maybe they have an outrageously bright orange color!"

"Ginny! While Ron might appreciate you having orange nails at our wedding and see it as support for the Chudley canons... it doesn't exactly match the bridesmaid dresses."

"I'm only kidding," said Ginny who still looked disappointed that she wouldn't get to see a look of admonshment on Muriel's face. "I'll go and ask if they can see us."

With that, Ginny turned on the spot and just as sure as she had been there she wasn't anymore. Hermione hoped they'd be able to accept seven people. They weren't in a hurry and didn't need to rush or get their nails done at the same time. Luna went upstairs to look in Ginny's closet for some muggle-passing clothes. Hermione pulled a soft summer dress from her suitcase and waved her wand over it to do away with the wrinkles. She didn't wear dresses often, if she didn't have to, but this one suited her and made her feel comfortable. It was a soft fabric, sleevless, a faint yellow color with a flattering waistline and modest neckline. It was quite a welcome change to the business robes she wore at the ministry. She sometimes found herself envying muggle women in their buisness suits, smart dress pants, and matching blazers. But if ever there was a time to be girly, Hermione felt that this was it.

"How do I look?" asked Luna, modeling for Hermione a pair of black shorts and a white lacy blouse.

"I think you look beautiful, Luna," she said sincerely. Luna did look lovely. Her pale yellow hair flowed loosely over her shoulders. As much as it seemed impossible, Luna wore thes passable muggle clothes with style. For shoes she borrowed a pair of Hermione's plain flats. "As long as you're comfortable..."

"Oh, yes. It's fun to play dress-up!"

Fleur came in looking stunning, as usual, in a blue dress that looked as though it had been purchased at an expensive muggle establishment. Hermione thought it best not to ask. Angelina looked more modest in jean shorts and a crimson t-shirt.

"This is a Gryffindor t-shirt. I just removed the logo," she said, looking pleased with herself.

"Champagne!" said Fleur holding up a couple of bottles. "Thees eez ze real thing," she said, proudly. "We mus have champagne!"

"Well, they can take us!" said Ginny reappearing in the midst of the girls, Fleur starting and nearly dropping the champagne.

"Ginny!"

"Fantastic," said Hermione. "If everyone's ready we should go. I'm ready to hurry up and relax!"

Everyone laughed and they trooped down the stairs to meet Hermione's mother and aunt. As much as Hermione loved being a witch, and as easy as it would have been to simply charm their nails to be whatever color they wished, she looked forward to doing this the muggle way. There were some things from the muggle world she still adored. Though most people who knew here would scarce guess that Hermione loved manicures, it was something she and her mother did together on school breaks sometimes. She didn't always get polish and when she did she chose a modest color. Ron and Harry never noticed, of course. But she never minded. It was her little connection to the muggle world, to connect her to her mum and she was always grateful to hold onto that thread. Hermione had ventured a long distance in her life so far, and she never wanted to forget where she came from.


	8. Chapter 8

The rain had finally let up enough so that the boys decided it was safe to remove the string of protective enchantments surrounding them. George Weasley was back on his broom, scouting out the conditions and casting drying charms down on the ground below. Dr. Granger looked amazed to see the pools of mud transforming to dry patches of unwashed dirt before his very eyes. Ron was cleaning is broom when Neville approached him with trepidation.

"What were you and Krum talkin' about?" Neville asked Ron, wearily, in a whisper. He glanced around to make sure no one was close.

"Huh?"

"I saw you and Viktor huddled in a corner of the field. You looked in the thick of it. He didn't threaten you did he, 'cuz if he did..."

"Calm down, Neville. It wasn't anything like that."

"So, what was it?" he looked at Ron awkwardly, still looking concerned. He looked far from convinced.

"I really can't say, Neville. But it's nothing to worry about," Ron said sharply, guilt nudging him. His words weren't entirely true. He glanced over at Krum who was talking to Harry animatedly and thought about the conversation they'd had earlier.

"_You better treat Herm-own-ninny vell!" _Viktor had said, approaching him. "_If you do not...vell I may not be so kind to you in the future." _

Ron had needed to stifle a laugh, thinking Krum was surely joking, but he looked dead serious. Ron attempted to lighten the mood.

"_You're not the only one who'd kill me. There's Harry, Mum, Ginny, hell...Crookshanks!" _Viktor did not laugh. An uncomfortable feeling started to grow in the pit of Ron's stomach, but he was determined to stand his ground.

"_A lot of people care about Hermione. I'd never hurt her on purpose, nor will I let anyone else hurt her." _ He looked solidly into Krum's eyes, hoping the message would sink in that the person he was referring to at the moment was him, because it would certainly hurt Hermione if Krum attempted to ruin her wedding.

"_You are a very lucky man. Best not forget it."_

"_Yes, I know. I've loved Hermione for a long time."_

"_Vell, you shouldn't take her love for granted."_

"_Never have," _Ron said with more force than he'd intended. But it was true. He and Hermione had been through so much together and had fought often. He'd come close to losing her several times, due to his own childishness and because of forces beyond their control. He knew better than anyone how precious her love was and he didn't need "Vicky" bleedin' Krum to tell him. Krum had just snorted. Ron grew angrier. He wasn't going to let this lie.

"_Listen, mate, I know what I have and believe it or not, she feels the same way about me. I know you don't like it, but she has for years. We've been through things together that no one can understand. I know, sometimes I can't believe it..but you know Hermione, she doesn't make decisions lightly...and she chose me."_

Ron thought it odd that he was saying "She chose me" to Krum in much the same way he'd accused Hermione of choosing Harry the night he'd left them on the Horcrux hunt. "I get it, you chose him," the words still stung in Ron's mind, even years later when he saw how unfounded his fear had been. He still wished he hadn't said it, especially when he now understood how wrong he'd been. Ron felt he had tears in his eyes and he hoped for his sake, he didn't. He'd already turned red in the face. But if Krum did see tears in his eyes, maybe he would see how much he was fighting a losing battle.

"_You two fight all the time..." _ said Viktor edgily, _"You've made her cry_."

Ron winced internally thinking of the letters Hermione used to send to Viktor. It made him both sad and happy that she'd brought him up in her letters. It was only natural that she would, seeing as they were best friends, but she'd also told Viktor when Ron had upset her. That hurt a little, even though in his teenage years, he wasn't exactly in tune to her feelings.

"_N__o offense, Viktor, but it's hardly your business. __We do bicker, it's true," Ron admitted. "We're both stubborn, you see. And yes, I have made her cry in the past, but Viktor, it doesn't give you a right to waltz into our lives, to my home no less, and act as though you know what's best for her. To assume that I don't."_

Ron's gaze was steady, but his voice shook. His body felt tense and hot. Just when he'd thought things between him and Viktor were going to be alright, this had to happen. Ron told Hermione to invite him to the wedding if she wanted because it was important to her. And he no longer truly struggled with feelings of jealousy. Ron knew Hermione loved him beyond a shadow of a doubt. After he war, she'd taken special care to relieve him of any insecurities he had about their relationship. She'd truly made him a better man. That didn't mean he and Krum were going to be best chums, but he really had no idea that Viktor still harbored feelings for Hermione and that he was none too happy she was marrying Ron. It had been a surprise indeed, that he'd actually come, as Hermione'd said he likely wouldn't. It had been yet another surprise to find him arriving so early, and now to see him angered. Ron did not want to start a fight with Viktor Krum. That would upset Hermione to no end, and it was the day before his wedding! He thought he deserved a nice, fun day of playing Quidditch with his friends, not a blazing argument.

"_Forgiff me," _ said Viktor, seeming to have come to the same conclusion. He walked away, sourly and Ron decided to let it lie and pretend like nothing had happened... well almost.

Coming out of his thoughts, Neville still staring at Ron with skepticism, he looked up to the sky to see the conditions were back to snuff.

"Alright, you lot, let's get back to it!" he said, with confidence. "Charlie, why don't you take Neville's old slot. We could really use another chaser. Harry, you play seeker against Krum."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione giggled as a pretty muggle woman used the pumice on the bottom of her feet. She'd gotten a manicure before, but never a pedicure. Fleur and Ginny had insisted that she do it.

"Eet eez ze best!" said Fleur, who'd had many pedicures.

"But I'm so ticklish!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They've got to be used to that," Angelina chimed in, settling herself in a chair with a muggle magazine.

Ginny looked to be absolutely enjoying Hermione's pain at being tickled, but Hermione gave her a pleading look and silently Ginny cast a charm to reduce the sensation. Hermione had to admit that with a glass of champagne in one had, and all the pampering (despite the tickling), she felt very good indeed. She loved being a witch, but sometimes got the twinge of a feeling that she'd missed out on something important in the muggle world. Now she felt as though she had the best of both.

"So, you're getting married, tomorrow? How exciting!" The woman tending to Hermione's feet said.

"Yes, I am." she said, unable to contain a wide smile that spread across her face.

"Who's the lucky bloke? What's he like?"

"She's marrying my idiot brother, for some reason," said Ginny with a grin that told them both she was only joking.

"His name is Ron," said Hermione, her face growing hot. "He's tall, and lanky, but rather fit. He plays Qui..uh...sports. His hair's the same color as hers, and he has twice as many freckles. His eyes are blue, rather like yours actually."

"And when I look into them, I just get lost!" teased Ginny in a rather good impression of Hermione's voice. She playfully hit Ginny in the arm with her magazine.

"Yes, that much is true," said Hermione. "And we've been best friends since we were twelve, but it seems like longer than that, in a good way, I mean... the best way. I can hardly remember a time when I didn't know Ron." In a way, this was true. Hermione's old life, before Hogwarts seemed no more than a shadow at times. She'd known Ron ever since she she entered into the magical world.

"And he's kind, and brave, and would do absolutely anything for me. He has on several occasions. He knows me better than anyone and he puts up with me better than anyone."

"Hermione's rather bossy, you see," offered Ginny.

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Also, Ron is funny... very funny. He always makes me laugh."

"Except when he's tactless."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Well, it sounds like you love him very much," said the woman, chuckling.

"I do. He brings out the best in me."

"And she brings out the best in him!" Ginny said. "Truly...he would know nothing about women if it weren't for her."

"Ginny!"

"It's true! I've watched these two for many long years, just _dying _for them to get together. Everyone knew it was bound to happen, except for them. They kept dancing around their feelings, afraid of rejection, when it was so painfully obvious to all of us that they adored each other. And poor Ronald just had absolutely no idea how to approach the situation. I kept watching him squirm...it was always 'Hermione this, Hermione that..." and he still expected us to believe they were just friends."

"Yes, it was the same with Hermione," said her mother, fondly. "Every summer it was all about what Ron had done or hadn't done. I don't think she realized how much she talked about him."

"If it was every other sentence, that would be very like my brother."

"It increased over the years."

"Well, now that I'm sufficiently embarrassed..." Hermione joked, shaking her head gently. It really did feel luxurious to sit here with the important women in her life, talking about the man she loved. Such a simple thing, and yet her heart felt full to bursting.

"Is this the color you want for your toes?" the woman asked, holding up a bottle of soft pink nail polish."

"Yes," said Hermione sipping champagne and flipping through the muggle magazine. Angelina was examining some muggle hairstyles in her magazine with scrutiny. Luna had fallen asleep in her chair while a woman with bobbed blonde hair painted her toenails. Ginny fought the urge to prank her in her sleep, as she knew an excellent hex that made nails grow rather rapidly. Fleur's manicure was almost complete and she told them she wanted to get back to help Molly and Muriel with the cooking.

"Why you,d want to spend time with Muriel when you didn't have to is beyond me!" said Ginny.

"Eet eez mostly for Molly's sake, I want to get back. You just 'ave to know 'ow to deal weeth Muriel," said Fleur.

"I usually deal with her in my own way, or the Fred and George way, and that gets me in trouble." A small silence followed, like always whenever someone mentioned Fred's name. Several years had passed since they lost him and still he could take the air out of a room.

"I do wish Fred was here," said Angelina somberly.

"We all do," Hermione said. She knew that his absence at such a special time was bound to make everyone miss him all the more, but she wasn't quite ready to deal with those emotions.

"He'll be here in spirit," said Ginny. She, who seemed to miss him most of all, outside of George, had dealt with the loss very well over the years. At least as well as anyone could. Hermione admired her so much for that. Not having any siblings, herself, she could only imagine how gut-wrenching it would be. She'd thought about this often as she watched the Weasleys rebuild their lives after the war. They each handled Fred's death in their own way, but they all leaned on each other. And she and Harry had been there for them, an extension of the family. She and Harry both thought of the Weasleys as family, and had long before they'd ever dreamed of marrying into the ginger clan. She thought of the walk she and Ron had taken earlier in the week where he'd so adorably come up with a name for a daughter they didn't have yet. She imagined having children with him and knew she'd be so blessed to have such a strong family. Hermione felt herself close to tears thinking of how strong Ron had been since the war. Sure, he'd always been stronger than he gave himself credit for, but now he just impressed her even more.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please don't be upset," said Angelina feeling guilty.

"No, don't, Angelina. It's alright. I'm more just emotional thinking how much I love Ron... and everyone here."

The tears were streaming down her face now.

"I'm sorry," she said to the woman painting her toes. "This must seem quite strange to you. We've all been through quite a lot together in the past few years." Hermione realized that there was absolutely no way to explain this to the muggle woman, even if there hadn't been a Statute of Secrecy. She couldn't understand. Her mother did, and her father, but that was it. The connection Hermione'd felt to the muggle world at the beginning of her pedicure was slowly fading away. Her tears weren't really tears of sadness. She just felt overwhelmed.

"Toes are all done," said the woman. "We'll do your hands, while your toes dry,"

"Thank you."

Hermione wiped her tears away, and found herself laughing again as Ginny cracked a joke, Luna having woken up, startling herself. She supposed getting emotional was just part of getting married. Looking around at all the wonderful women with her, she still felt that so far, this was one of the best days of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked curiously at his red-headed best friend. As a Quidditch player, he was more than thrilled to play against Krum, but he couldn't help but think there was something motivating Ron to pit them against one another. Krum _had_ seemed flustered when talking to Harry earlier about strategies and he'd noticed Krum and Ron exchanging a few words earlier. Everything had seemed fine between them at the house, if not a bit forced. Harry had been so surprised about Viktor wanting their autographs, but felt it was a step forward. Ron seemed completely unfazed, though. Perhaps he just wanted to give his brother a break. Charlie was more than happy to change positions, as he lamented the fact that he was no longer the golden boy he used to be as seeker. True, he had caught the snitch in the last match, but only because Krum had needed to dodge a bludger at the last minute. All the quick racing required, now left Charlie out of breath.

"Dragons take their toll on you," he said. "My eyesight isn't nearly as good as it used to be, either. It may be time for me to get glasses."

Harry was more than happy to be back in a position he knew so well. Krum would certainly be a challenger like no other he'd faced. Harry mentally ranked the seekers he'd opposed. Ginny, was by far the best. They'd played for fun in the yard before, and always it was a fierce competition. When they first started playing against each other, he usually lost, afraid of hurting her in a battle for the snitch. Ginny had yelled at him, telling him she was never going to get better if he went so easy on her. He admitted she had a point. He'd helped her train for the Harpies try-outs and she'd wanted to improve her skills across the board, as she tried out for several positions. Cho Chang was also a great seeker. Malfoy hadn't been much, but maybe Harry was bound to be biased. He'd never had a chance to pay much attention to his skill on the pitch, as Harry had spent so much time loathing him. Harry chuckled to think of this now. He and Malfoy were hardly friends, but they'd both taken the high-road after the war. Of course, Harry would never forgive his father for sneaking Tom Riddle's Diary to Ginny, or for attacking them at the Ministry of Magic, but Draco's mother had saved his life. Harry would never forget the sight of the Malfoys huddled together after the final battle, looking just as disheveled and distraught as anyone, even though they'd been fighting on the wrong side. He couldn't help but feel that the near loss of a son had made them see the error of their ways. Harry also decided that when he had children, he wouldn't allow any of them to have a proclaimed enemy at school. That kind of hate never lead to any good. He thought of what it had done for his father and Snape. What could seem like innocent schoolboy behavior could really take its toll.

"Look alive, Potter!" hollered George, as a bludger nearly knocked Harry off his broom.

"You can daydream later, Harry!" Neville yelled up to him. Percy attempted to score on Ron, but Ron deftly defended his goal hoops. Krum looked disgruntled. Harry could see him searching for the snitch. If Krum caught it now, they could win, but, Charlie had scored several points on Bill, with no sign of easing up. His chances to stay on top were narrowing. Seamus tried desperately to keep the bludgers away from his teammates, but he wasn't the greatest player. He kept apologizing, as he didn't hit them hard enough to send them a safe distance away. He accidentally hit several in Neville's direction, who ducked fearfully and wondered if he should have just stayed in the air. This match was decidedly more tense than the last. The score was much closer, and everyone was waiting to see if Krum would try his famous Wronsky Faint. It was sort of his signature move, and even so, was one that people seemed to fall for every time. Harry, being much smaller than Krum had some leeway in this. If he followed Krum in a fainting dive he could easily get out of it at the last minute. Ron seemed to be enjoying the tension, probably because his team was winning, but Harry wanted to pull through for him. There just wan't a sign of the golden snitch anywhere. Harry listened carefully, as well as looked. Sometimes if the snitch was close, you could hear the sound of the wings flapping rapidly. Harry often felt the snitch was personified. It teased and taunted the seeker, but ultimately, it wanted to be found. He wondered if Krum ever thought of it that way. Then he saw it, a flicker of gold in the distance, near Ron's center goal. Harry wanted to be discreet. He didn't want Krum to know he'd seen it. Harry raced up high, pretending to get a better view of the pitch. He soared slowly, but with purpose, looking downwards, and around like he was still searching, all the while keeping the snitch in his peripheral. He saw Krum watching him and had no idea if Krum had spotted the snitch too. Harry would have to get there soon, or the snitch would move on. As he got closer, making sure it was still hovering slightly above Ron's head, he went for it.

"Ron, move!" he yelled, as he dove for it. Ron ducked Harry's broom, but Krum had seen this and was flying towards them at top speed. The snitch was dancing just out of Harry's grasp. Krum plowed into him, sideswiping Ron, who maintained his grip on his broom. Harry and Krum tumbled over one another in the air, but the snitch was already gone. Harry looked frantically for it, once more, but this time Krum was staying anchored by his side, clearly catching on that Harry's eye was rather sharp. Maybe Harry would have to try a Wronsky faint of his own. He couldn't shake Krum wherever he turned. This was not the same elegant, graceful playing Harry had expected from Krum. He was playing like Malfoy, with no real strategy of his own, just hoping that Harry'd see the snitch first so he could take it out from under his nose.

"Neither of us will get it if you don't give me some space, Viktor!" said Harry, annoyed. Then Krum was off like a shot and Harry hesitated to follow him, afraid he was faking. But then he saw it too. The snitch was flying down towards the ground just past Viktor's broom. He reached for it, and Harry's stomach dropped. Cursing, he raced off to try and get there first, but he was going to be too late. Krum was almost there, when the snitch changed course, and whizzed up past him, going up and towards Harry. Harry changed course and went from a dive to straight up. He held out his right arm as far as he could reach, his hand closing in on the tiny golden ball. Viktor was behind him, but the snitch was in Harry's grasp. He breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers closed around the ball. Cheers went up around him, and he got a thrill he hadn't had in ages. Harry Potter had bested Viktor Krum in a Quidditch match.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls arrived back at the Burrow to smells of delicious meat pies, roasted chickens and vegetables, smoked sausages, salads, and more.

"This is just the precursor to tomorrow," said Ginny.

"Stop!" shouted Mrs. Weasley as the girls came to the back door.

"I'm putting the final touches on the wedding cake and I don't want Hermione to see it until tomorrow." They waited outside until Mrs. Weasley came back giving her the all-clear.

"It smells marvelous in here," said Luna airily. "Is that grilled _durksprat?_"

"No dear," said Mrs. Weasley kindly.

"What's a _durskprat_?" asked Ginny, unsure if she actually wanted to know.

"Oh, it's a kind of slug. It's very tasty."

"Ron would like that. He loves eating slugs," said Ginny winking at Hermione.

"I don't think Ron would mind if he never saw a slug again."

"Are the boys back, yet?" Angelina asked.

"Not yet," Fleur said.

"It rained. I hope they didn't get too soaked."

"They can handle it."

"I hope they're having fun, in any case," said Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sure they are," Ginny assured her.

"Let's see your nails, then!" Mrs. Weasley said, putting the cooking aside.

"Time for you to relax with us now, Mum. I'm sure everything's done. The boys can set the table when they get back."

"Oh, alright," said Molly examining the girls' nails one by one.

"I'll make us some tea," said Fleur.

"What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Angelina asked Hermione, sitting down on the sofa.

"Well, it won't be long now before we have to start getting ready for the rehearsal. Seeing as there's only a couple bathrooms and over a dozen people, we should probably start sooner rather than later."

"The boys will all want showers beforehand, as well. Hermione, did you want to invite Viktor to the rehearsal dinner?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I didn't expect him to arrive so soon, so, I'm not sure. I don't want to be rude, but..."

"Be rude! He's rude for showing up a day before."

"Now, Ginny..."

"He seemed alright," Angelina offered.

"Well, he really has nothing to do with you and Ron's relationship," her mother said honestly. "He seems a nice man but, Hermione, you don't need to please everyone. Not today. Whatever you want, that's what we'll do."

Hermione thought about this. Her mother was right. She didn't feel like having Viktor watch and scrutinize her and Ron all night long. No matter how hospitable he'd acted earlier, Hermione was certain he wouldn't be entirely pleasant.

"Then I suppose, no, I don't think it's appropriate for him to be here," she said at last.

"Agreed," Ginny said, smiling.

"Well, that's settled, then." Mrs. Weasley said. "Kingsley will be arriving soon, and Hagrid."

"That explains all the huge pies in there," Ginny said.

"Yes, well we've had to order ten times the wine," Mrs. Weasley told them.

They sat and chatted, drinking more French champagne, one by one going to get ready for the evening. At half past four the men returned, sweaty and hungry. Hermione admitted she found Ron extremely attractive after a go on the Quidditch pitch. When he was sweaty he somehow smelled even more 'Ron'-like. She hugged him, not minding he was rather sticky. Hermione's mother whipped up some sandwiches for them as they were ravenous and Molly was washing up.

"How was it?" Hermione asked Ron, fondly.

"Brilliant!" he said. "Everything I imagined and more. We played three matches, all intense in their own right. Harry annihilated Krum."

Harry shrugged, Krum looked mad. Hermione struggled to hide the tension she felt.

"It is all part of the game..." Krum admitted.

"No one got hurt," Neville put in, sensing Hermione's nervousness.

"Well that's a relief," Hermione's aunt Beatrice said. Ron and Hermione had tried explaining Quidditch to her, but she just found it over her head.

"Percy did rather well, which shocked us all!" George exclaimed.

"I even surprised myself. Is Audrey here, yet?"

"Not yet," Ginny said, entering the kitchen freshly showered and running a towel through her hair. She kissed Harry sweetly on the cheek, then frowned.

"You're so sweaty!"

"Yes, well, we've just played several rounds of Quidditch, ya see," said George. Ginny playfully shoved her brother.

"Hi Seamus, how are you?"

"Ginny. Good to see you. I'm doing well. Though Quidditch doesn't really agree with me." Ginny laughed. She sat down next to Hermione. "I'm not sitting next to you until you wash, Harry." Everyone laughed, even Harry.

"I'll go up, now." He disappeared upstairs.

"I should find somewhere to stay for the night," Krum said, looking at Hermione. It seemed clear to Ginny that he was trying to get an invitation to stay.

"Yes, I'm afraid there's not much room here," she told him. "Percy's girlfriend will be arriving soon, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt. And Hagrid, who takes up the room of several people." Hermione was grateful to Ginny for deflecting potential problems. She supposed that was what a maid-of-honor did.

"It is no problem," Krum said, although he certainly looked like he thought it was a problem.

"There's a charming little bed and breakfast in town," Hermione's mother said. "We spotted it when were walking there."

Arthur came in with a bottle of firewhiskey, looking pleased.

"For the boys! It's just the occasion."

"Harry's showering, dad."

"Well, we can wait. We can wait for Hagrid and Kingsley."

"Sure you want to wait for Hagrid? He'd need is own bottle."

"Good point."

The rest of the afternoon passed in much the same way. Viktor left, thanking Ron for allowing him to play Quidditch with them. He gazed a long while at Hermione, then said his goodbyes. Everyone washed and got dressed and ready to rehearse for the wedding and celebrate the couple on their last night before they were officially bonded for life.


	12. Chapter 12

"Blimey..." said Ron, eyeing Hermione as she came down the stairs. She gave him an enormous smile that threatened to set his heart on fire. "You look..." He couldn't finish his thought. He felt as if he'd been stunned. He merely looked her up and down, which was compliment enough in her opinion. She stayed standing a couple stairs up so she could match his height. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. Ron took her hand and squeezed it.

"Wait 'til you see her tomorrow!" Ginny declared from her spot on the floor in front of Harry.

"You're not so bad, yourself," said Hermione, taking in the glorious sight that was Ron in a suit. They'd decided to wear muggle clothes rather than dress-robes, both for tonight and for the wedding. Hermione didn't want any of her relatives fixating on the odd wizard attire, nor did she want them to feel underdressed. Plus, deep-down, Hermione had always wanted to wear a muggle wedding dress. Many of the witch and wizard guests may have decided to wear dress robes, but the bridal party would be wearing clothes that were muggle in nature, with magic touches. She moved to come down the stairs.

"Wait. Don't move," said Ron, taking a step back. "I want to fix this sight in my memory forever."

Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, forgetting that their best-man and maid-of-honor were sitting less than ten feet away. Harry and Ginny smartly averted their eyes, Harry suddenly very interested in something that may or may not have been a bug in Ginny's hair. After a long moment, he made a throat clearing noise, but Ron just put his hand up.

"Not this time, mate," he said, breaking away from Hermione just long enough to speak. Ginny rolled her eyes, but not in a disapproving way. She nudged Harry and they stood up and left the room.

"They're way worse than we are," she whispered to Harry who put a hand on her back to guide her to the kitchen.

"Maybe, but I'm sure that when we're the ones getting married..."

"When?" Ginny whipped around hitting Harry with her long auburn locks.

"If we were the ones getting married..."

"No! Harry Potter, you said 'when.' Don't think you can get out of that so easily." Harry put his arms up in defeat.

"You're not going to hex me are you?"

"Maybe I will! Or maybe I'll find some veritaserum and interrogate you!"

"You won't get a chance tonight, in any case." Harry nodded towards the door. A large man with a wild mess of hair and beard had appeared.

"Hello all!" Hagrid

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, hugging his half-giant friend, which was not an easy task.

"Good to see you Ginny!"

"Greetings, 'Agrid!" Fleur said, squeezing him.

"Hello, Fleur, looking beautiful as ever."

"I'm Dr. Granger, and this is my wife, also Dr. Granger. But you can call us Richard and Jean."

"Pleasure."

"I'm Beatrice, Jean's sister. My husband, John is upstairs getting ready."

"Hiya, Hagrid!" Seamus beamed, waving up at him. Auntie Muriel, however, looked up at Hagrid with disapproval, but didn't say anything.

"Where are Ron and 'Ermione?" asked Hagrid.

"Um...they're...well..." stammered Ginny.

"They'll be down in a minute," finished Harry. Ginny nodded. This proved to be true and they entered the kitchen both looking pink in the face. Hermione's hair was a bit mussed and she attempted to fix it without drawing too much attention. Only Harry and Ginny were privy to what they'd been up to. They were greeted with cat calls, whistles, and boisterous clapping.

"There they are!" Hagrid said running to crush them into a hug. Hagrid's running caused glasses and plates to rattle and hug made Hermione's hair-fixing moot. Hagrid had tears in his eyes, which fell heavily on Hermione's dress and Ron's suit jacket. "Look at you two! I always knew this would happen." He pulled out a handkerchief that was as large as a sheet and wiped the tears from his overlarge cheeks. Hermione, deftly took her wand and dried the tears from her and Ron before Hagrid could get upset and start apologizing.

"Good evening, everyone!" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic entered. Percy's girlfriend, Audrey was with him. They'd apparated together after work. She went to stand beside Percy.

"Ah, Kingsley," said Arthur bumbling to the cabinet and pulling out two bottles of firewhiskey.

"Now's the time! I found another bottle. There's enough for all! Gather 'round." he said, conjuring glasses from the cabinet, which landed on the table.

There wasn't much room to gather anywhere, but they tried. Arthur poured enough for everyone, handing the fullest glasses to Ron, Hermione, and Muriel, who insisted. The glasses floated around to everyone.

"Let's all raise a glass to the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!"

Everyone swallowed their firewhiskey making various faces. Some loved it and others found it rather harsh.

"We should probably move into the yard and get started," said Molly. It was growing stuffy in the Burrow's tiny kitchen. Everyone filed out into the beautifully lit garden. George and Ginny had put together a banner that flashed "Congratulations Ron and Hermione" in gold and silver script.

"There's more to it than that, I'll warrant," Ron whispered to Hermione as they passed under it.

"You know it, little brother," George nudged him. "You'll see tomorrow!"

Much like Bill and Fleur's wedding there were rows of chairs creating a center aisle set up. For the night, lots of Hermione's bluebell flames were floating in jars above the chairs and up towards the front.

"I figured out how to do them too," said Luna, with a smile. It was a sight to see, like a dream, Hermione thought. And it was a dream, a dream come true. She found her father and stood back with him, watching Ron and his groomsmen head up to the front. The officiant had arrived, a sweet-faced warlock in blue robes that matched Ron's eyes. Musical instruments that had been enchanted to play were at the back and they were warming up just like musicians would. Hermione smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Her father asked.

"Wonderful," Hermione answered, beaming.

"I couldn't be happier for you." He kissed her on top of her head. Hermione smiled up at him and made way for her girls to rehearse walking up the aisle. This was it! The next time she stood on this spot, she'd be marrying Ron for real. She simply couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

The rehearsal went beautifully. Besides Neville stumbling over a few words in a speech he was meant to read, and Luna nearly toppling over in her high heels, it all went according to plan. There were lots of tears and lots of laughter all around, just as Hermione expected. Nobody wanted to get too emotional before the actual wedding, though, especially Ron, whose emotions threatened him at everyturn. They'd decided to write their own vows, which they were saving for next day. Hermione was extremely nervous about this, wondering how she'd ever manage to keep it together. Ron seemed confident about his, saying he'd known what to say for ages, though he was actually just as nervous as Hermione. Harry was also a bit nervous to make a speech, thinking words could hardly describe what the two of them meant to him. Perhaps just voicing that opinion would be a solid thing to start with.

"Can you believe all this?" Hermione's mother asked, handing her daughter a glass of wine. "It's just so..."

"Magical?" Hermione offered. Even as a witch who knew how it was all done, she couldn't quite believe how lovely it all looked. As she watched her family and friends around her talking and laughing, she couldn't help but feeling that there was an even more powerful type of magic surrounding them. Professor Dumbledore had always expounded on the powerful magic of love. It was evidenced in the fact that Harry was alive, in the fact that the rest of them were as well. But not until now, as she sat down to dinner in the starlight with Ron and their friends, his family and hers, did she truly grasp the awesome power of that love. She truly was in awe. Despite Hermione's protests, Kreacher had insisted on serving them for tonight and for the wedding feast.

"All this for us, eh? Unbelievable," Ron said kissing Hermione's temple. She just turned to look at him, wondering how she could be so lucky. "Don't get weepy on me, yet!" he said, brushing the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. It was comments and actions like this that moved her to weepiness.

"I can't help it. I'm the happiest woman in the world." Arthur stood and lifted his glass, tapping it gently with his spoon. Others soon joined in as well.

"Speech!" yelled George, who had already decided to do this as frequently as possible.

"Dearest friends and family... you can't know how delighted I am to have you all here at our home, for the marriage celebration of our youngest son, Ron and the beautiful Hermione. Tomorrow they will undertake a most glorious and trying journey together, though, they'v been through many of those already." There was a murmur of laughter and agreement at this. "They cannot know what lies ahead, nor can any of us. Nevertheless, they've decided to face those trials and joys together. They've decided that together they are stronger than they ever were apart. And looking at them tonight, I can tell that this is true. They are each wonderful and unique, with big hearts, and vast capacities for love. Now this will be the first of many such speeches..."

"You've given about a hundred speeches already, dad!" George hollered, causing more laughter.

"Ah yes, I am fond of toasting. I could give a million reasons why I love Ron and Hermione and still have a million more, but my son, George, is right. I don't want to say it all tonight. So without further ado, To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!"

The couple kissed and then the food magically appeared on the table like it did at Hogwarts. They'd put out several tables end to end to make one long one, Hagrid taking up several places. Hermione looked down the length of the table, beaming at everyone.

"Let's eat!" said Ron. There was so much delicious food, Hermione didn't know where to start. Ron, of course, had no trouble. Her parents, aunt, and uncle were still marveling at the food, not sure if it was real.

"How do they...?" Uncle John said staring sideways at a roasted chicken in front of him.

Hermione smiled at him kindly. Everyone ate more than enough food and drank more than enough wine and ale. Feeling sufficiently stuffed and sleepy, people started going up to bed, bidding goodnight to Ron and Hermione on the way. Everyone wanted their rest for the next day's festivities.

"Tomorrow's the big day!" Arthur said squeezing them.

"Goodnight dears."

"See you in the morning, sweetheart," her mother said. Her father just beamed at them. All the other couples went off for some alone time and it was just Harry, Ginny, Hermione,and Ron left at the table.

"So, Hermione," Ginny began, leaning across the table. "Any muggle cousins or friends that we can set Vicky up with?"

"Don't call him Vicky, Ginny, you're worse than your brother."

"Yes, now that we're getting married, I _have _stopped," said a grinning Ron. "Although earlier today I had a mind to..."

"What? Did something happen on the pitch? Tell me, Ron!" Harry and Ginny stared at Ron just as intently as Hermione.

"We exchanged a few words is all."

"Exchanged a few words? You mean you fought?"

"No, no...we didn't fight. He just had a few things to say to me. So, I listened...with as much patience as I could muster, though I nearly ran out of patience."

"What did he say to you?" asked Hermione through gritted teeth.

"It's over, Hermione. I'm over it. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! You're going to be my husband tomorrow. You mean the world to me...if he doesn't respect that, than he hardly respects me."

"Hermione..."

"Shut it, Ron. I'm with Hermione. I want to know what he said," said Ginny. Hermione would have scolded her for being nosy if they hadn't been after the same thing. Ron looked pleadingly at Harry.

"I must admit, I'm rather curious myself, mate."

"Oh, you're no help at all! You saw as talking?"

"I saw you standing together, moving your mouths, so I assumed you were talking."

Ron sighed, frustratedly. He knew when he'd lost a battle, especially one with Hermione.

"He cares for you, Hermione. That's all. He just reminded me to take care of you. He's just worried..."

"Worried, about what?"

"That I won't be up to snuff, I suppose."

Hermione dropped her napkin, angrily.

"What?" she asked.

"Did he threaten you?" Ginny asked, looking as if she'd do some threatening of her own if he said 'yes.'

"No. Well...sort of...but it's nothing," said Ron, not wanting to turn it into an ordeal. But Hermione made it clear that she'd already heard enough to make it an ordeal. She looked murderous.

"How dare he!" He obviously doesn't care as much for me as you claim to if he thinks so little of me!"

"How do you mean?" asked Harry, confused.

"Don't you see...if he thinks I'd _marry _someone who wasn't 'up to snuff', he doesn't think very highly of me. Nor does he think highly of Ron, which in my opinion, is the same thing. If you have a low opinion of Ron, you have a low opinion of me!"

"That's very noble of you Hermione and I appreciate the support, but it's really..."

"No, Ron, it's not okay! Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not really. It only matters to me what _you_ think. I don't care if Krum believes I'd make a lousy husband. I don't need to prove myself to him, or anybody else for that matter."

This placated Hermione a little, but she still seemed upset.

"Well, I still don't like it."

"Plus, you're not some _thing _that needs to be cared for, like a plant or something. You and Ron take care of each other, that's how a healthy relationship works..."

"Ginny, he didn't mean it like that," Ron pleaded.

"Yeah, but he _did_ threaten you, didn't he. I bet he did!"

Hermione glanced at Ron to see if he'd reveal the answer to this question. Ron threw his arms up in defeat.

"He did!" Ginny said in disbelief.

"He only said he wouldn't be so kind to me in the future if I screwed anything up."

"Oh, that's it!" Hermione said, standing. "I'm going down to the village and having a chat with him."

"Hermione, no. He's not worth it!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione froze. She flashed back suddenly to their third year at Hogwarts when she'd been about to curse Malfoy. Ron had said the exact same thing. For some reason it struck her as funny. Very funny. She burst out laughing and Ginny, Harry, and Ron were left to exchange looks of confusion.

"Oh, Ron. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said falling into his lap. He brushed a lock of brown hair out of her eyes.

"Well then lucky for you you'll never have to find out."

She looked at him affectionately.

"You're meant to enjoy this evening," Ron reminded her. "Now if it would really make you happy to do down The Ottery Inn and give Viktor Krum a piece of your mind, then be my guest. But something tells me you'd be happier here."

"Much," she said kissing him like she had on the stairs, earlier. Harry and Ginny knew a cue to leave when they saw one.


	14. Chapter 14

Regrettably, the time came for Ron and Hermione to say goodnight. Ron would stay with Harry and Hermione with Ginny, which was nothing new to them while staying at the Burrow. But Hermione didn't want them to see each other until the wedding the next day, which Ron didn't quite understand.

"You really believe in that muggle superstition?" Ron asked, as they stood outside Ginny's door.

"No. But it's tradition. And I think it's quite sweet."

Ron sighed. He didn't want to go the whole morning or the early part of the afternoon without seeing Hermione, especially on arguably the most important day of their lives together.

"It isn't that long, Ronald. Just think, the next time we see each other, we'll be getting married."

"Well, we could stay up a little later..." he said with hope in his eyes but Hermione shook her head. They'd already stayed up rather late.

"I wish I could, but Ron, but I've really got to get some sleep. I want to wake up tomorrow feeling rested. I need my 'beauty rest' as my mum would say."

"I've always found you the most beautiful when you were exhausted with dozens of books weighing you down..."

"You don't have to flatter me Ron."

"Yeah, alright."

"It's just one night!"

"I know," he said. "Goodnight, then." He kissed her on the lips more chastely than he would have liked, but he felt it was probably best.

"I love you," she said. "Sleep well." He kissed her hand and put a hand to her cheek.

"I love you too."

They parted and Hermione stared after him as he ascended the stairs to his old attic bedroom. She turned the knob to Ginny's room, her face feeling rather warm.

"Said goodnight, then? Finally..." teased Ginny.

"Ginny, what _is_ that on your face?" Her friend had some sort of cream spread all over her face. It was bright green in nature and smelled awful.

"It's made from _groodtails," _said Luna," "they're weeds. They're incredibly poisonous if you eat them but this way they're good for the skin." Ginny nodded, showing Hermione that this wasn't just a Luna-being Luna thing.

"We found out about it in here," Ginny said, holding up a _Witch Weekly _and showing Hermione an article about skin-care. _Only for a wedding would Ginny read "Witch Weekly" over "the Best Broomstick," _thought Hermione.

"Interesting," she said.

"Care to try it?" asked Luna airily. "It looks and smells odd. But it's supposed to be refreshing."

"I'll pass," Hermione told them." Besides, I'm going down to the village to talk to Viktor."

"What!" exclaimed Ginny, leaping up.

"I _have_ to make him understand how rude he's behaving. He needs to know that I'm angry with him and why. He mustn't be allowed to spoil anything tomorrow and If I don't have a chat with him, I'm afraid I'll be in a bad mood whenever I see him."

"What happened?" asked Luna.

"I'll explain later, or Ginny can tell you. But I have to go _now_ or I'll never get any sleep," she said, digging quickly through the drawer she used shimmying into jeans and her Weasley Jumper.

"Don't wait up for me."

"Of course we will," said Ginny, a famous Weasley grin spreading across her face. "What do you take us for?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood focusing on the little bookshop she and Ron had seen in town earlier in the week. She was vaguely aware of where the inn was, but she was sure it was near there.

"See you," she said to her girlfriends as she turned on the spot. She appeared instantly just outside the shop she'd been visualizing and she was pleased to find she was all in one piece. Hermione was brilliant at apparition, but when she was nervous she tended to lose focus, and at the moment her nerves were bunching very tightly. She looked down one side of the street, trying to remember where she'd seen the sign for the little bed and breakfast. It was just off the main road, around the corner from the coffee and tea house she and Ron had visited. She ventured past and then she saw it a short distance away. The Ottery Inn was a small, adorable Tudor-style cottage. On any other occasion, Hermione would have been charmed by it, but the combination of a rattling heart, jumbled nerves, and mounting anger, it was hardly a welcome sight. Still, she knew she had to get this done...whatever this turned out to be. She still hadn't worked out exactly what she'd say to Viktor. Hell, she hadn't even figured out how she'd get in touch with him in his room. Finally, she decided to send a Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum," she muttered, pulling out her wand discreetly. There was no need for caution, however. The streets were empty save her. Blue parks erupted from her wand and an a silvery otter sprang out.

"I'm outside the inn. Come down," she said to the otter, swishing her wand. The Patronus danced into a window on the upper floor. Now she just had to wait for him to get the message. She stowed her wand back in her pocket and made her way closer to the cottage. _I suppose I'll just have to wing it_, she thought as she stood outside the door. She didn't have to wait long. Soon a sleepy looking Viktor emerged, wearing pajamas and a bathrobe.

"Herm-own-kee. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh?"

"Yes!" She stared at him, searching for the words. "Viktor, you had no right to threaten Ron or to suggest to him that you think he's unworthy of me...or however it was you put it."

"He told you..."

"Yes, he told me what happened because I asked him to! Don't start on him..."

"Herm-own-knee, I did not mean..."

"You did, though. Whatever words you used, you told him that you don't have faith in him. And you implied that if something went wrong between us, you'd be there to swoop in..."

"Herm-own-knee"

"Don't 'Herm-own-knee' me, Viktor. I have no patience for you right now. Just shut up and listen to me!" Hermione's fury had reached a height she hadn't tapped in quite some time. By the look on Viktor's face, it was clear that whatever he was expecting, it wasn't a shouting match. But there would be no match. He did as she said and moved to sit on a little bench near the walkway. Hermione sighed, letting some of her adrenaline go. She joined him on the bench and attempted to take a more tender approach.

"Viktor, don't you see how unfair you're being. To both of us? I invited you to the wedding because we were good friends once. You mean a lot to me, but I can't have you as a guest if you can't be supportive. If you're going to sit there thinking, nay, hoping that Ron and I will someday fall apart, then we can't have you there. That is something that is _never _going to happen. I love Ron more than anything in this world and he feels the same about me. We'd die for each other and nearly have on several occasions. You and I...that was ages ago and we were never even a couple. I'm sorry if you think I was stringing you along by trying to maintain a _friendship, _but that's all it ever was. I'd like it to stay that way, but as I said...if you can't support me, we have absolutely nothing left to discuss." She glared at him, desperate for the words to sink in. He was silent for what seemed like forever.

"You are right," said Viktor sternly. "I can't support you." He stood up and turned to go back inside.

"Viktor!" she exclaimed, rising as well. This wasn't the reaction she'd expected.

"No. You are right, Herm-own-knee. It is not fair for me to attend if I am feeling this jealously. You deserve to have the perfect day." He edged closer to her, closer than she appreciated considering what he'd just admitted, but she allowed it. "Goodbye, Herm-own-knee. I wish you a happy life." Viktor leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She froze. Her blood felt like ice. She watched as he walked up the small flagstone path wondering if she'd even be able to move.

"Viktor," she said, just before he entered the inn. He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," she said, not hiding her disappointment in him. "I thought you were a better man than that." It was with those words that she turned on the spot and disapparated back to the Burrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione apparated to the Burrow's front gate. She didn't want to wake anyone inside, so she moved as carefully as she possibly could. She knew the door had a tendency to creak, so she cast a silencing charm between it and the sleeping people above. George snored loudly on the couch, as did Charlie on the floor. They'd given up their rooms to make way for guests. Hermione tiptoed so exaggeratedly she knew she must look like some sort of cartoon character. All this sneaking made her feel like she was back at Hogwarts. As she sensed someone in the kitchen, she longed for Harry's invisibility cloak. Hiding behind the corner, she stuck her head around just so, in order to see the Weasley's grandfather clock that did not tell time, but rather showed where every family member was currently located. Besides Fred, all the Weasley's arrows pointed towards "in bed." Hermione felt relief wash over her. But then, who was in the kitchen? There wasn't really anyone she felt like running into. Sneaking past Ron's snoring brothers, she made her way to the staircase. She was so elated to be in the clear that she forgot about the creaking step, and whoever was in the kitchen heard because that someone immediately called her name.

"Hermione?" It was her mother.

"Mum," she conceded, coming into the kitchen.

"Are you coming or going?" she asked, eyeing her daughter who was breathing heavily and pink in the face. Her mother could be so perceptive sometimes, truly. For a muggle, Hermione swore her inner eye was more useful than Professor Trelawney's.

"Coming."

"Just out for a head-clearing walk?"

"Something like that._ Muffliato,_" whispered Hermione, reinforcing the silencing charm she'd made before, this time expanding it to cover George and Charlie. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. It's not every day your daughter gets married! Your father and I were reminiscing about when you were a little girl and the memories started keeping me up. I'm so proud of you, my girl."

"Thank you," said Hermione, touched.

"You have proven yourself to be such an exemplary person."

"Mum, you'll make me cry. Save it for tomorrow!" Her mother hugged her closely, and Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. "Too late, it seems. It's not you though..."

"What is it, dear?" Dr. Granger asked with concern.

"Mum..." she buried her head in her mother's shoulder, tears falling hotly. She was so mad at Viktor she could spit. The raw emotion of their parting stung a little bit. She didn't want to lose a friend and he had proven that he was incapable of being a true one. This anger was what caused her tears now. All her life, Hermione had been a crier. Most of the time people assumed it was because she was sad or hurt, but she also cried angry tears. She just couldn't help it. She was lucky to have Ron, who understood this and could comfort her. Her mother was the same way. Hermione composed herself and tried to tell her mum what had happened. Dr. Granger's face was unchanging as she listened to her daughter explain how Viktor had acted so selfishly and tactlessly, how she'd gone to confront him and what he'd said.

"Oh my," her mother said. "I had no idea he still had such powerful feelings towards you," she said carefully.

"Nor did I! Obviously, I never would have sent him an invitation if I'd guessed that he did."

"I think you made the best choice. It hurts when someone disappoints you, but Viktor's right about one thing."

"What?"

"You _do _deserve to have the perfect day. Are you going to tell, Ronald?"

"No, mum, I simply can't. I'll just say Viktor got ill or something. He'll probably figure out the truth, but I don't want to tell him that I went and spoke to Viktor. I want to spare Ron the details. I'll tell him about it later, but I don't want anything to spoil my mood tomorrow, or Ron's."

"It's going to be wonderful. I just know it," Dr. Granger said giving her daughter another squeeze. Would you like a cup of tea before bed?"

"No thank you. It really is much later than I intended to stay up. Goodnight, mum."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Hermione went up to Ginny's room with her heart less burdened than before. She was so grateful to her mother for listening. However shocked Hermione was that Viktor said he would no longer be in attendance, she agreed with her mother that it was for the best. Although she'd told Ginny and Luna to go to sleep before she left, she hoped they hadn't paid heed to her. She needed to tell them what happened tonight so she could put it behind he. She couldn't do that if she had to wait until the morning to share the news. Luckily the two women were still wide awake and laughing at something.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked, sitting bold upright.

"Ginny told me what he said to Ronald. I told you he was here to cause trouble."

"Well, he will no longer be coming to the wedding."

"You disinvited him?"

"He disinvited himself. I told him plainly that if he couldn't come and be a supportive friend, to me _and_ to Ron, then there was simply no place for him. He said he couldn't truly be supportive, so he's not coming."

"Blimey," said Ginny. "Well good riddance, I say."

"Yes, I wish I felt the same. I'm just so angry with him."

"Put it out of your mind, Hermione. Let him go. If he can't be your friend, then he's the one missing out on something."

"Ginny's right," said Luna. "You know he's still rather angry with dad."

"About the sign of the deathly hallows?"

"Yes. He just doesn't understand."

"Things are very black and white, with Viktor. I think that's one of the reasons why we never went anywhere as a couple."

"The main reason being your undying, undeniable, unyielding, unbreakable love for my brother."

"Yes, that's right," said Hermione laughing. Unbreakable. That described exactly, the love she had for Ron. She'd known it since she was fifteen. And tomorrow they would be officially "bonded for life." It wasn't an unbreakable vow, but it was damn close, and in Hermione's mind the stakes were just the same.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione woke eagerly, feeling rather refreshed, almost forgetting the events of the previous night. They seemed now like the vague shadow of a dream, which was more than welcome, as she was resolved to keep them out of her mind. Today was the day that she would marry the love of her life and absolutely nothing could get in the way! She looked over to see Ginny still fast asleep and Luna propped up on her camp bed reading the newest _Quibbler._

"Morning, Luna," she said brightly.

"Hello," Luna replied somewhat distantly. Hermione smiled affectionately at her friend. Even Luna's quirks would serve as entertainment rather than a source of irritation today. Hermione couldn't help but think of Ron and how much he'd adored Luna's Quidditch commentary the one time she'd been allowed to do it at Hogwarts. He'd been in the hospital wing at the time and her odd comments had been a source of much amusement as he recovered. Ron. Hermione had decided they wouldn't see each other on the wedding day until the start of the ceremony. But she hadn't exactly thought it through. How was she to avoid Ron for half the day at the busy Burrow. Even more people were set to arrive, which would cause quite a stir. She glanced at a clock on Ginny's wall that, unlike the grandfather clock in the kitchen, actually _did_ tell time. It was only half six which would certainly render him asleep and snoring. Did she dare go down to breakfast if there was a chance they might meet.

"Have you eaten?" she asked Luna.

"I haven't, no. I only just woke up."

"Should we wake Ginny?" asked Hermione, hoping Luna would think it a good idea.

"If you like. Though she may not appreciate it!"

"Well, when she remembers what day it is, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Hermione went over to Ginny and shook her gently. That didn't do a thing. She tried again, but with more force. Still no change. Usually with Ron, she'd nuzzle up to him and kiss him until he came to. This was not something she was going to try with Ginny. Luna, not looking up from her magazine, pulled out her wand and sent sparks up that made a sound like a firecracker. Ginny woke suddenly clutching at the covers.

"What the? Who's there?" Ginny asked in a panicky voice. Hermione stifled a giggle.

A yawn followed and a sleepy Ginny suddenly found the room coming into focus. Then she was hugging Hermione with vigor, repeating "it's your wedding day, it's your wedding day."

"Breakfast?" asked Hermione sheepishly. She really was starving.

"I'll do down and make sure the coast is clear," she said, immediately tying her robe over her pajamas and exiting. Luna followed, leaving Hermione alone. She couldn't believe the day was finally here. There were days when it had seemed impossibly far away and days when it felt as though there weren't enough hours in the day to complete the planning. But all that was gone. This was it. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to flatten her mane of hair before she put on her robe.

"All clear," Ginny said bursting through the door. Hermione came down to breakfast to find her mother, her Aunt Beatrice, Uncle John, Bill, Fleur, Angelina, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm glad you're up. We've got to feed you right before you start getting ready," said Molly shoveling pancakes onto a plate. Arthur poured her coffee and pumpkin juice and her father offered her bacon, which she took willingly. She ate with fury, in case Ron decided to wake up early. The first thing he'd want would be a hearty breakfast.

"Slow down, Hermione. You don't have to inhale your food!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione thought of the times in fourth year she'd eaten so quickly in order to research house elves in the library. Ron had chastised her in disbelief, thinking she was merely making up for hunger strike she'd taken. She slowed down and savored the taste of fresh strawberries and cream.

"Morning," said Harry, upon entering the kitchen. "I'm here to give you fair warning that Ron's coming down soon.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, picking up the pace again.

"Take your time, I'll go and tell him you're down here," said Harry, kissing Ginny, then retreating back to Ron's old room. Harry was reminded of the times he'd been forced to mediate between the two when they were amidst a row. This was decidedly better.

"Thees eez so exciting," Fleur said, refilling Hermione's pumpkin juice. "I just love weddings!"

"Done," Hermione said when she'd finished, announcing it as though she'd been timed for some race. She briskly walked upstairs, Ginny behind her, hollering to the boys that it was safe to come down. Hermione ducked into the bathroom to brush her teeth, slamming the door quickly as she caught a glimpse of Ron's hair from the stairs above. She took her time in the bathroom, showering and beginning her hair-taming process. Ginny knocked on the door handing her a bottle of Sleekeasy. Fleur had offered to do Hermione'd hair and she was feeling very grateful. Even with the taming potion, she didn't know much about style. She wanted something that was both loose and controlled at the same time. Fleur assured Hermione that she understood.

"How are you feeling?" her mother asked peeking into Ginny's room where the girls were getting ready.

"I"m great," said Hermione as Fleur braided strands of her brown hair.

"Nervous?"

Hermione sighed. She was feeling increasingly nervous as the day went on. Not about marrying Ron, but about reciting her vows. She had no trouble memorizing ten textbooks at a time, but this small paragraph was giving her trouble.

"You'll be wonderful. Just speak from the heart."

"That's the trouble," said Hermione. "Whenever _I_ speak from the heart, tears tend to follow."

"That's just the nature of weddings. It's perfectly acceptable to cry at your own."

"Yes," said Fleur. "We will be sure to put a water-proofing charm on your make-up."

Hermione repeated her vows over and over in her head, wondering how Ron was doing. She had been adamant about not seeing him, but now she found she missed him terribly, and it had only been a few hours! She longed to see him and find out if he was as nervous too. At noon, Molly came up with sandwiches and tea for the girls to eat before they got dressed. Hermione didn't know if her stomach could handle food, but she thought she should at least try. She _was_ hungry and she certainly didn't want to walk down the aisle on an empty stomach. Fleur took a break from doing Hermione's hair to get champagne for everyone. Hermione relaxed a little and focused on enjoying this part of the day, without worrying too much about later when everyone would be staring at her. It wasn't until Muriel came in with her famous tiara that it felt like the wedding had finally arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

Ron woke as his usually sleepy self, yawning grandly. Harry was still asleep and Ron mused that he could count on his fingers the number of times he'd woken up before his best friend. A rumbling occurred in Ron's stomach and he started to go down to breakfast before remembering that he mustn't run into Hermione.

"Harry, mate?" he asked, gently nudging Harry awake.

"Mmm?"

"Go down to the kitchen and make sure Hermione isn't there. I'm bloody starving." Harry rolled his eyes, but as best man he knew he couldn't argue. This was what he was here for today. He rolled out of bed almost literally and didn't even bother putting a robe over his pajamas. Ron smiled to himself as he thought about what the day had in store. He couldn't believe it. If someone had told him as a boy that he'd be marrying Hermione he would have called them 'mental.' Now he thought that a life without her would be the 'mental' option. Harry returned shortly telling him he'd just have to wait to eat. Hermione was eating at the moment. A twinge of nerves grabbed him as he pictured her. Even thinking of her eating breakfast caused his heart to warm. He passed the time by lying on his bed, tossing a quaffle and catching it.

"Boys, you can come down now!" Ginny's voice echoed up to Ron's attic bedroom. He and Harry trampled down the stairs sleepily. Ron thought he stole a glance at Hermione as the bathroom door slammed, at least he thought he glimpsed her hair. He stood amazed at the measures she was taking to make sure they didn't see each other. He knew it would all be worth it, but he missed her already. He didn't have time to ponder this for long though, as his mother bombarded him a heaping portion of pancakes, bacon, and sausages. Not that he was complaining.

"What should we do until it's time to get ready?" He asked Harry through a mouthful of food. "It doesn't exactly take us hours."

"It's a good day for flying. We could just take a spin around the yard."

"Sounds good to me. I do a lot of my best thinking on a broomstick," said Ron. Harry and Ron collected their padding and brooms and went out to the yard. They played until lunch when Ron was hungry again and they ate sandwiches washed down with a special ale Arthur had gotten for the day. Finally, they couldn't put off getting dressed any longer. Ron washed and shaved and let his hair dry naturally before running a comb through it. All in all he was pleased with the result. Sometimes his hair could stick up every bit as much as Harry's. This was a look he knew Hermione liked, but didn't think it was appropriate for a wedding. Harry's hair stayed the same, but there was nothing for it. He wouldn't be Harry otherwise. George amused himself by shrinking Percy's suit every chance he got. He was already dressed and ready to go, moving about the house making sure everyone was arriving on time.

"Stop it George, you're making me look a fool."

"You do that on your own already, Perce," George teased, but he stopped his pranking. He instead focused on tormenting Muriel who insisted on helping the boys.

"You shouldn't be in here while we're changing!" He exclaimed.

"Nonsense, I've seen you boys grow up before my very eyes. There's nothing I haven't seen."

"You aren't related to Nevllie, Seamus or Harry. How do they feel about it?"

"Well, they don't mind, do they?" she asked, but it wasn't really a question. Seeing as they were already dressed they didn't have much room to argue. "Someone's got to pin on your boutonnieres."

"I'll do it, Muriel. You should see about the tiara for Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said coming into the room.

"Oh yes," she said hurrying to get it.

"Thanks, mum," said Ron.

"She's just trying to help in her own way."

"Yes, well I don't want her around long enough to criticize the way I look."

"Who could do that on a day like this? You look so handsome!"

"Muriel," George, Ron, Charlie, and Bill all said simultaneously.

"You know better than to listen to her. Let me get a look at my boys, Harry, you too."

They stood in a line, George making exaggerated poses. Molly pinned on their boutonnieres, coming to Ron last, with tears in her eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking up into her youngest son's eyes with pride.

"Hermione won't be able to take her eyes off you,"

"Don't cry, mum."

"Oh, I'm just so pleased, I can't help it. This is such a wonderful day!" She kissed her son on the cheek and straightened his tie. Harry watched the scene with affection, his own eyes filling with tears. He felt sad to think his own mother wouldn't be there for his wedding day. It was nothing new, he was used to not having a mother, but on special occasions he sometimes wondered what it would be like. No doubt Mrs. Weasley would treat him as her own. But then, he'd be marrying Ginny, so she'd certainly have her hands full.

"Eet eez time!" said Fleur coming up the stairs. Ron breathed in and smiled at his friends and family. There were a lot more friends and family members to see him and a new family member waiting to be added.

"Well then. Let's go get married!" He said, leading the charge.

**A/N: Dear readers, thanks for bearing with these transitional chapters! It's the home stretch. :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione stood by her father, surveying the scene with happiness. Before her stood Luna, Fleur, and Ginny, with Neville, George, and Harry, ready to walk down the aisle. The enchanted instruments played beautifully, the guests seated in the white chairs all turned back, ready to see the Bridal Party's grand entrance. Rose petals of all colors lined the grass in the center of the chairs, some laying gently against the green, others hovering slightly in the air. It was the early afternoon and the sun still shone brightly, but somehow little lights danced above the crowd, sparkling. It looked truly amazing.

"You look beautiful, darling," Her father whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," said Hermione with pride. She'd never felt more lovely in her life. The dress really was stunning. A simple A-line shape made with a shimmery white fabric. It had a flowing skirt and train, studded with beads, and capped sleeves of soft lace. Her hair was a mass of loose curls, Muriel's tiara atop her head. The women wore summery satin dresses the color of cranberries. The men dressed a bit more wizardly in dapper suits that seemed like they'd come from an earlier era, each complementing the wearer's best features. Tears pooled in Hermione's eyes as she watched Luna and Neville make their way down the aisle, then George and Fleur, then Harry and Ginny. They both turned around to beam at her, Ginny giving her a wink. The music changed and it was her cue. She and her father walked past the smiling faces towards the front. Towards Ron. As soon as she saw him, all Hermione's fears melted away. He beamed at her as he stepped forward to hug Dr. Granger and take her hand.

"Dear friends, and family," the warlock marrying them began, "Today we celebrate the love between Ronald and Hermione, who have decided to continue their journey of life as one. They have come here in love and so we ask you all to do the same." Hermione was only partly aware of what the warlock said. All of her attention was focused on the blue of Ron's eyes. She knew she ought to listen, but she had to concentrate on keeping the flow of tears at bay. She noticed Ron's eyes were shimmery, as well as Harry's next to him. In what felt like a blink of an eye, she was asked to recite her vows.

Her nerves tightened and she gathered strength by squeezing Ron's hands. Summoning all her Gryffindor courage, she urged herself to forget about all the other people watching and give these words only to Ron. She started by saying his name.

"Ron, it's difficult for me to know where to begin. We haven't always gotten along," several people laughed gently, including Ron. "That's putting it mildly, in fact. But we've always been friends, even when we weren't. I can't really recall my life without you in it. You know me better than anyone and you should, since you were the one who most encouraged me to be myself. You may have been irritated with me, or thought I was "mental," but you always took me as I am. You've made me better, stronger, smarter even. But most of all, you help to relax, cut loose, enjoy myself. I think everyone who knows us can attest to that. I see you as a part of me. I will love you, respect you, honor you, and laugh with you. I promise to give you as much as you've given me every day of my life."

Hermione heard Ginny audibly sniff. Ron had tears running down his face, but he also smiled.

"Tough act to follow," he joked when it was his turn. Hermione laughed through her own happy tears. "You said most of what I was thinking. That's usually the way of it. Hermione, you've been by my side ever since I met you, even when I didn't know what to do with you. I've always loved your bravery and loyalty and you showed loyalty to me when no one else did, you showed it no matter whether I deserved it or not. I'm still not sure what I did to deserve you, but right now, I couldn't care less. The point is I do deserve you and I know it. I wasn't always sure, you see, but standing here with you, I've never been more sure of anything. I promise that for the rest of my life, I'll do anything to make you happy, to show you how much I love you, to be the man you deserve."

Any hope Hermione had of restraining her tears was lost. She was extremely glad Fleur had charmed her makeup. Sneaking a glance at her parents and the Weasleys, she saw that they were all crying. The time came for them to exchange wedding bands. Already this glorious day was moving too quickly.

"Friends, family, we've all heard this couple pronounce their love an intentions to one another. Let us all now vow to support and honor them as I now declare them bonded for life. Please seal your bond with a kiss."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice, nor did Ron. They embraced with equal parts passion and sweetness, their kiss causing many 'oohs,' 'awwws,' and thunderous clapping. The music changed once more and they made their way to the back of the aisle, towards the house, hand in hand, husband and wife.


	19. Chapter 19

The banner George and Ginny had created lit up as soon as Ron and Hermione passed under it. The words "Congratulations Ron and Hermione" floated off of the fabric into the air, still flashing silver and gold. The words rose higher and higher and then exploded, the sound booming like a firework. Glitter rained down on them and what seemed like thousands of silver and gold butterflies fluttered above. The outline of the words was still there, flashing away. It was quite something to see. Everyone applauded uproariously as they noticed it. Ron and Hermione stole another kiss and everyone who saw gave a cheer. Everyone made their way to congratulate the couple and as soon as the guests left the seats, the chairs disappeared seamlessly. A shiny dance floor appeared along with lots of round tables. Hermione had deja vu, thinking of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron and Hermione had decided against having any posed photographs. They wanted to remember the day exactly as it happened and Hermione's favorite picture of them ever was a candid shot that had been taken at Hogwarts. Many handshakes and hugs later, it was Ginny and Harry's turn.

"You did it!" said Ginny hugging them both. Harry hugged them too, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His smile said it all. Ginny fixed Hermione's train so it wouldn't drag on the ground, creating the bustle with a charm. Molly Weasley came over with tears in her eyes and hugged all four of them. Arthur, smiling widely did the same.

"You're next, eh, Harry?" asked Seamus, who joined them. "When are you two getting married?"

"Yes, Harry, when _are _we getting married?" Ginny asked.

"How about we find our seats," said Harry, changing the subject. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione and followed Harry to the long head table situated at one end of the dance floor. Ron and Hermione followed. Kreacher had magically filled the champagne glasses and people were taking their seats.

"Speech!" George yelled once again, as everyone sat down. Arthur stood, glass in hand. Others followed suit, raising their glasses. George banged his spoon against the side of his glass so hard that it shattered. He muttered a silent spell to piece it back together, and it was almost instantly refilled. Arthur had a wireless microphone that didn't even have batteries in it. He tapped his wand against it to make it work and when he spoke his voice rang out loud and clear.

"Dearest friends and family, once again, I thank you all for being here to celebrate the love Ron and Hermione share. Today is a new beginning for them and I am beyond pleased that you're all here to witness it. Molly and I are honored to open our home and our hearts to you for such a joyous occasion, and we merely have one request. That you enjoy yourselves! Most of you know I've spoken at length about the couple several times this week, and if I get started now, I'm in danger of taking up all your time. So all I will say is Ron and Hermione, we love you and are so proud of you. The Weasleys welcome Hermione and all the Grangers with open arms. You've always felt like one of our own and now you are, officially. Without further ado, let's all raise a class, to Ron and Hermione!"

Everyone echoed and sipped their champagne. Dr. Granger rose to make his toast, and Hermione looked at him encouragingly and Arthur hugged him and handed him the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. For those of you who don't know, I'm Hermione's father. And I am a dentist. I'm not used to speaking in front of large crowds. But I am used to talking about how much I love my daughter. When we first discovered Hermione was a witch, I daresay we were surprised to learn that the wizarding word exists, but we weren't very surprised to learn that Hermione was magical. She's always been magical to me, and for that reason, I'd argue there are no muggles. True, I don't understand half the things she tells me about magic, I don't have a magic wand, and I could say _Wingardium Leviosa_ all day long and nothing would ever float around me. But, I know what magic is, and it's love. Now _that_, I have in abundance. I am honored to be here tonight at the home of the Weasleys, who've helped my girl when we couldn't. I am grateful to Ron for always protecting and taking care of her, as well. I know he will always do so, even if she thinks she doesn't need us. Hermione's always been...independent. Ron, Hermione, I love you both so much and I'm so proud of you. We celebrate your love not just tonight, but always."

"Here Here," said George clapping vigorously. Lots of hoots and hollers followed, as Ginny stood, followed by Harry. Ginny spoke first.

"You two have been a source of frustration to me for many years. Even so, I always imagined we'd get to this place, to today. Hermione, I've loved you like a sister for a long time, and Ron, I love you like a brother, _obviously._ I know I haven't always shown it, but I look up to you and admire you so much. I'm not the best with speeches. I'm better with jokes, but I want you to know...you two and Harry have been my heroes ever since I stepped foot in Hogwarts. Watching you today, something tells me you always will be." Ginny handed the microphone to Harry, who was to give the final toast. He handed Ginny his handkerchief and she wiped her tears away.

"Wow," said Harry, looking at the ground before addressing them. "You both know how much I love you. And you both know that there are no words that can possibly come close to expressing it. You're my best friends, always have been, always will be. And I am so happy that you finally stopped arguing long enough to have a snog...even if the timing was a little odd. No, I'm only joking of course...which isn't my strong suit. We all know Ron and Ginny are the funny ones. But in all seriousness, I'm so happy that you both found love and even happier that you found it with each other. So again, everyone, let's all raise a glass to Ron and Hermione."

"To Ron and Hermione!"

Everyone was a mess of tears by this point. Even Auntie Muriel, who didn't always approve of showing emotion was bawling. Hors d'oeuvres on floating trays passed everyone and Arthur walked around pouring anyone who wanted some a healthy portion of firewhiskey.


	20. Chapter 20

"You look beautiful," Ron whispered to Hermione as she sipped her Champagne.

"Thank you. That is _the_ idea. You're quite dashing, yourself." He laughed and kissed her sweetly. The meal that followed was excellent. Hermione had never remembered eating so well. It was said often that Molly liked to outdo herself, but Hermione couldn't imagine anything topping this feast. After the meal, the plates disappeared and the cake was rolled out onto the dance floor. George took the enchanted microphone and announced them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the newest Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will now be cutting their cake."

Hermione gasped as she saw it. It was amazing. There were several layers, each one different, but each somehow representing Ron and Hermione. The bottom layer looked like a large stack of text books, the one on top of that resembled Chudley Cannons paraphernalia. Above that was a row of prefect badges, followed by a Wizard's Chess set, and then a layer of quills and parchment. The topper consisted of two small figures that looked just like Ron and Hermione. They were enchanted to move, so they embraced, then broke apart, embraced, then broke apart. Hermione was crying once more. She'd thought the cake Mrs. Weasley had made for Harry in the shape of a snitch had been something, and it had been. But it was nothing like this cake. There was an palpable silence as the couple made their way down to the cake. Surely it was a crime to cut something so beautiful. Hermione gestured to her mother to make sure she took a muggle picture of it and their wizard photographer snapped dozens. They each took a plate and cut the bottom layer together. She took a piece in her hand and fed it to Ron, smearing it all over his nose.

"You have cake on your nose, by the way. Didn't you know?" she said playfully. Ron took hold of his slice and made to shove the whole thing in her face before gently feeding her, only a few small crumbs sticking to the side of her mouth. They were both laughing so hard it was difficult to swallow the cake. The cake was moved to the side of the head table, where everyone could admire it before it was cut into pieces for everyone to eat. Hermione imagined a cooling charm had been placed around it to keep it in tact in the warm summer air. Hermione looked around at all the people clapping and smiling and noticed someone. Viktor! There he was, clapping and smiling, right next to Bill and Fleur. Hermione did a double take. He saw her notice him and he waved, softly. She returned his wave with a timid one and a confused smile.

"And now it's time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife," said George, waving his wand at the magic instruments, and Hermione saw there were more of them now. They danced to a Celestina Warbeck tune, "The Magic of Love," which would have been cheesy had they chosen to have the lyrics sung, but as it was instrumental it was very nice. They had chosen it not because she really adored Celestina Warbeck, on the contrary. But Hermione had reminded Ron that it was a tune they'd danced to at Bill and Fleur's wedding and it had arguably been a turning-point in their relationship. Hermione danced with her Father to a muggle tune he'd chosen, though it was one she'd never heard. Then Ron danced with his mother, and then they switched, and Ron danced with Hermione's mother while Hermione danced with Arthur.

"Alright everyone, now that all the sentimental stuff is out of the way, let's have a party!" shouted George and the music changed from slow to lively. Ginny pulled Harry onto the floor, Angelina joined George, and Luna was waving her arms in an awkward way that caused Seamus to laugh uproariously. Everybody cut loose. Even Muriel was seen on the dance floor. After a few fast numbers, the music shifted once more to a slow song and Hermione found her new husband.

"May I cut in?" asked Viktor emerging from the crowd.

"Viktor, what are you..."

"I haven't yet gotten to say congratulations."

"I didn't see you at the ceremony," said Ron.

"Forgiff me. I did not come 'round 'later," he said looking meaningfully at Hermione.

"Just don't forget to give her back," said Ron, going to get drinks. Hermione and Viktor stood staring at each other for a moment that felt an eternity to Hermione. She waited expectantly for him to explain himself.

"I was wrong," he began.

"I'll say," said Hermione, anger starting to grow in her again. He put a hand up, urging her to listen.

"I see how he makes you smile and laugh. The vay you look at him, I've never seen you giff that look that to anyone, especially not me. Now, I know you vill probably vont me to leaff and I understand. But I vont you to understand that I _do _support you. I _can_ be your friend. I vos being selfish and cruel. All that matters is that you are happy and I see you are. I vill not make dis mistake again." He hung his head. Hermione searched for the right response.

"You can stay," she said, touching Viktor's arm, lightly. Ron returned with three butterbeers and passed them around.

"I'm stealing my wife back, Krum," said Ron with a smile, pulling Hermione to him.

"She's all yours."

Ginny was making her way to them with a frightened look. Hermione shook her head, telling Ginny not to ask. She gave her a look that said, "everything's fine."

"My feet are killing me and I want cake," said Ginny.

"I'll watch the drinks, said Ron taking drinks from Ginny and kissing Hermione's forehead. She and Ginny got cake and joined him at a table where Luna was explaining Mantecorns to Neville. They listened in fondly as they enjoyed their cake and butterbeers. Harry was at the other corner of the dance floor, engaged in conversation with Charlie Weasley and a very pretty girl with blonde curls.

"They've been talking about Quidditch for ages," Ginny told them. "That's Helena Howes, she's training for the Harpies. She knows Viktor, too. At least, they've met before. I think she has a thing for him." Ginny suddenly looked as though she just had an idea. "Oh yes, that reminds me! Excuse me," she said, chucking her high heels and making her way over to Viktor. Hermione saw Ginny tug his arm and bring her over to Harry, Charlie, and Helena. Looks like Ginny would get her chance to play matchmaker after all.

"Shall we, Mrs. Weasley?" Ron asked, standing and holding his arm out. Hermione beamed at him.

"Yes, I think so, Mr. Weasley!"

They moved back onto the dance floor and Ron spun Hermione with a flourish. It was a long journey for them to get to this day, but it was a short time compared to the journey ahead. Right now, nothing mattered but the joy of the moment and at the moment they danced. The Weasleys.

The End

**A/N: I'm sad to see the end, but also happy. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
